Knowing You
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: With Dragonus destroyed the ducks planned on going home, but can they without one of their own?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own Magic. God owns me now and forever till the end of time.

A/N: I was inspired by a song one day in church. This is the result of the inspiration. 

WARNING! WARNING!: Danger Will Robinson! Danger! Danger! (I've always wanted to say that =)) This story contains religious material. It is not a lot, but it does contain religious content and Biblical references (later on). If you are offended by this don't read my story, but you will be missing a great story. Yup another Wing torture fic. As well as Dive torture too. Heck it's a torture fic for everyone. I just wanted to warn you now so you didn't get half way in and find the scene'.

Knowing You

By Silver Elf Child

"This is it ducks! We're going to finish Dragonus off once and for all!"

The Mighty Ducks cheered as they followed their leader to the aerowing. Tanya had just pinpointed the Raptor's coordinates in central California near a national park. This was to be the last battle to end the Saurians attempt at universal domination.

The ducks arrived and with Duke's skills gained entry to the ship. Tanya and Mallory planted explosives in the engine room as the others engaged the Saurians. The explosives ripped the base of the spacecraft apart and sent the warring fractions outside.

"Where are they?!" Wildwing barked.

"Over there!" Mallory pointed up a rocky trail in which the Chameleon was trying to escape. The ducks quickly pursued him. The Chameleon tried his hardest to run up the steep slope, but it was a futile struggle. He may have been the smallest of Dragonus' troops and should have easily escaped up the embankment, but he was also the least fed. The mountain face proved to be his down fall. The ducks overtook him in no time and took him into custody. 

"Hey not so rough, will ya?"  


"Shut up, you stinkin' lizard," Mallory spat.

"Where are the others?" Wing demanded.

"I don't know."

"Where are they?!"  


"They took off and left me behind. I should have never left Atlantis."  


"Tie him up and make sure he won't get away. We've got three more to catch."

Duke and Nosedive tied Chameleon to a nearby tree and raced up the trail after the others and the Saurians. When they reached their teammates the battle had recommenced. No one had noticed that they were teetering on the verge of a dangerous cliff. The ground on which they fought was decayed and underneath had been eroded away. The forceful blows sped up the erosion process and the large slab of mountain was ready to slide away. The pile of molten rock on which they stood was not the only problem. After a sharp drop the gully below opened up to thousands of razor sharp spikes that had arisen during Earth's youthful tectonic movements. 

Dragonus lunged at Wildwing, who fell backwards to use the large lizards own momentum against him and launched the saurian though the air. Dragonus came to a stop at the edge of the edifice and glanced down at the deadly trap. He growled and quickly looked back to the battle. Wildwing was down, on his back, pinned to the rocky mountainside by Siege. Wraith was fighting Duke, Tanya and Nosedive. He was mortally wounded, but bent on taking at least one of the ducks with him to the shadow world. Mallory was unconscious by a boulder with Grin standing protectively over her. She moaned and Grin looked up to find Dragonus staring at him. Grin stood up and started to approach the Saurian Overlord.

This was not a good day for the Saurians, or was it. Chameleon had freed himself and was standing on an overhang overlooking the battle.

"Chameleon! Destroy that duck!" Dragonus bellowed pointing at Grin.

Grin paused and looked around for the tiny lizard. When he finally spied the Chameleon there was an evil smile curled upon his lips and his eyes were narrowed with a hint of mischief sparkling in his pupils.

"Destroy him!"  


"Sure Dragonus," Chameleon sneered. "As soon as I am done with you." Chameleon leveled his blaster at Dragonus and fired at his former leader. 

The saurian overlord cried out in pain from the assault, but did not die. He bellowed with rage and smoke erupted from his flared nostrils. Dragonus waved his arms in the air and stomped forward. He froze in his tracks when he heard the sound of rocks cracking. He looked down and watched the cliff disintegrate beneath him and sent him to his doom. 

Siege stopped fighting when he saw Dragonus disappear over the cliff edge. "Lord Dragonus!" 

"Join him, Siege!" Wildwing grunted as he shot the large saurian off of him.

Siege stumbled away from Wildwing with minor wounds, nothing life threatening. Grin attempted to subdue the bulky orange lizard, but the Chameleon blasted him first. Siege joined his leader on the jagged rocks below.

Wraith bowed his head in defeat and leaned against the mountainside. "Let me die in peace. I'm old and withered. I can do no more in my present condition."

"I don't buy that," Nosedive proclaimed.

"No, Nosedive. Don't shoot him," Wildwing ordered as he stood up.

"What?"  


"I said don't shoot."

"But Wing" Nosedive protested as he looked from his brother to Wraith.

Suddenly the ground on which Wildwing stood gave way when the Chameleon fired at Wildwing. Dive looked up to find the Chameleon laughing maniacally on the cliff ledge above his position. Dive looked back to where Wildwing had stood and found nothing. The young blond took out his anger by repeatedly firing at the small green saurian. The Chameleon fell to his death and Dive turned to Wraith.

"Nosedive wait!" Duke pleaded, but nothing could hold back his anger. Nosedive shot and killed the dying Saurian as he powered up a fireball behind his back.

***

Wildwing felt the ground give way from under him. He didn't know what had caused the slab of rock to disengage from the mountainside. All he knew was that he was falling, and falling fast. He immediately dropped to his knees and latched onto the rock slab. He used the rock as a boogie board as it careened down the mountain's slope. Trees, shrubs, bushes, and boulders were a blur as he flew by. Nothing seemed to slow him down. Instead pieces of his organic sled' broke off as it smashed into stationary objects.

"Oh man, this is going to hurt," Wing muttered to himself when he spied a large Coulter pine tree standing in his destructive path. Wing tried to steer the slab, but it was futile. Just before the rock slammed into the tree Wildwing jumped to safety. He tumbled down the slope head over heals until he came to a stop twenty meters below the tree. He didn't know it at the time, because he was unconscious, but he landed on a hiking trail. He was found by a Boy Scout troop fifteen minutes later and given medical attention.

***

"We have to go after him!" Nosedive proclaimed as soon as he came to his senses.

"No Nosedive," Tanya objected, clasping onto his arm.

"What?" Dive asked, bewildered by Tanya's reply.

"Not this way. We have to find another way down."

"But Wing"

"Tanya's right. We can't go this way. We'd die trying," Duke agreed with the female blond. "Besides we need to get Mal back to the aerowing."  


The ducks searched high and low for their leader. All they could find were two smashed gauntlets and a mangled shoe. They lost all hope as the days past and reckoned that Wing had died on the steep slope.

***

Wildwing awoke several days later in a convalescent hospital that was run by the state of California. He pulled himself onto his elbows and looked around. To his left was a large window that looked out into a small garden. On his right was another bed that was occupied. The person on the bed was a grungy looking old man that hadn't shaved in weeks. On the wall hung a television and there were two tables set next to the beds with lamps on them. The place gave off a warm glow and was peaceful. He laid down and closed his eyes. *Where am I? How did I get here? Wait a minute, who am I?* he thought. He opened his eyes and looked out the window. The sun was up and it's warm rays were sprawled across his bed and warmed his bashed body. He tried to sit up, but his battered frame cried out its protests. He quickly laid down again and looked out the window again.

In the middle of the garden stood a maple tree. The foliage provided a home for birds and insects. The large branches cast cooling shadows on the earth below. A soft breeze rustled the leaves and carried the fresh scent of nature around the garden. Around the edges of the garden rose bushes grew. The colors were magnificent and enchanted the onlooker. The grass was a perfect green velvet carpet spread across the garden. The only hint of human habitation in the garden was the building that encircled this small Eden.

Wildwing heard the song of a bird and he listened intently on the sweet melody. This simple garden and its residents calmed him before lulling him to a semi slumber.

His roommate awoke and cleared his throat. Wildwing laid in peace in the sun as his mind pulled him back into the past. He was lying in a bed, listening to birds singing. The sounds of the new day brought him to a sitting position. He hopped out of the bed and looked out the window. The world that graced his sight was of sparkling ice as far as the eye could see. The refractions off the roads and buildings were breath taking. He heard the sound of a baby crying and he instantly raced from the room.

"Mac!"

Wildwing opened his eyes and looked out the window. The vision he had seen quickly faded as he realized where he was. A robin was perched on the rose bush outside his window and looked in. It chattered at him and tilted its head from side to side.

"Hey Mac, you awake?"

Wildwing turned and looked at his grungy companion.

"Bless my soul! You are awake!" Drawled the bearded man.

"Who are you?"  
  
"The names Clancy, but you can call me Bubba."

"Hello Bubba," Wing said slowly.

"You had us scared, Mac. Never thought you'd wake up." 

"Really?"  


"Sure thing. Miss Terry's been tendin' to you and me. She'll be pleased to know her prayers have been answered."

"What are you talking about?"  


"Let's see, you and me's in a convalescent hospital. You were banged up and they couldn't find any relatives, so you're here." 

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? Well, that's a long story, Mac. My kids got tired of taking care of their old man, so I got sent here. They could have sent me back home, but they afraid I was goin' to fall off da tractor again," laughed Bubba.

Wildwing laughed too.

"So where are your family, Mac?"

"I have no idea if I have any family. I can't remember who I am."

Bubba sucked on his teeth. "That's too bad, Mac."

"Clancy Barbital are you talking to yourself again?" asked an angelic semi masculine female voice.

"Why no Miss Terry. I have never talked to myself."

"Then who are you oh, hello."

Wildwing looked at the owner of the voice. He smiled at the nurse and tried to sit up.

"Wait, don't do that," she insisted as she rushed to his aid. She activated a small box attached to the arm of the bed and it raised the head of the bed. She stopped the movement when Wing was in a semi reclined position. "How's that?"  


"Better."

"How's bout helping me with mine?" Bubba asked the nurse. 

She spun around and placed her hand on her hip. "Mr. Barbital, you are more then capable of pushing that button for yourself!" she scolded.

"Ya see ma'am, in my old age, I'm startin' ta foget things. Which one is it again?" he scratched his head.

She rolled her eyes and huffed at the old man before walking over to his bedside to show him which button to press. Bubba winked at Wing before listening to the instruction on how to operate the bed. When the nurse was finished helping Bubba to a sitting position she left the room and returned with a tray of food. She placed it on the night stand nearest Bubba's bed before pouring him a glass of orange juice and setting out his medications. "Now what are we going to do about you?" She pondered aloud looking at Wildwing.

Wildwing looked around nervously, afraid that he had done something wrong. Had he offended her? Was he suppose to say something after she had helped him with the bed? Was there some traditional greeting he was unaware of? The nurse started to laugh and he gave another puzzled look. She nudged Bubba and he turned from his breakfast and saw Wing's perplexed expression. He gave a snort of amusement before turning to the nurse. "Now Miss Terry, it ain't polite to laugh at those who are utterly confused," he playfully scolded her.

"Did I miss something?" Wing asked.

"No. You just looked so silly. What would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't know. I'm not really all that hungry."

"Sure you are. Just because you are on an IV doesn't mean that you're not hungry."

Wildwing blinked at the term IV. He looked down and found a thin plastic hose taped to his hand. It was attached to a bag full of a clear liquid at one end and to a needle shoved into his vein at the other. "What happened to me?" he asked himself.

"You were hurt while hiking," Terry informed. "Don't worry. The broken bones will heal and you should be able to leave in a few months after your physical therapy."

"Broken bones?"

"Yes, your right leg, hip, and several ribs."

Wildwing sat back and tried to remember what happened. All he came up with was an empty space. His memory was a blank slate ready to be filled with new knowledge. He shook his head before speaking with frustration. "I can't remember."

"Don't worry. It will come back to you in time, if God so wills it."

*God?* Wing quietly pondered as the nurse left the room. *Who or what is God?*

***

The ducks slowly packed their belongings into boxes and loaded them into the aerowing. Tanya had upgraded Dragonus' dimensional gateway several weeks earlier and now they were going to go home. Nosedive sat in his room and tried to pick through his brother's belongings. He was going to have to choose only the important items to take back to Puckworld. The process was slow and painful. *Why Wing? Why you? Was it really worth loosing you?*

A knock came at the door and interrupted Dive's train of thought. "Come in."

"How's it coming?"

"Slow. Tanya, I don't see why we have to leave now. We still haven't found Wing."

Tanya knelt beside him and tried to help him understand. "Nosedive, I know you miss your brother. We all do. But we can't continue to hold onto a futile hope."

"It's not futile!"

"Dive, Wildwing's dead."

"He is not!" Dive protested and pulled away. "He's alive, I just know it!"

"Nosedive"

"Just leave me alone. You will get your way. I'll pack Wing's and my stuff. Don't worry about me. I'll live, even though you've sentenced him to DEATH!"

"Nosedive!"  


"Just leave me alone! I don't wan to talk about it."

Tanya hung her head and let Nosedive be. He was too upset for her to get through to him.

***

Each day Wildwing's body became stronger. He was still plagued with pain when he tried to sit up, but that's what painkillers are for. Terry, Wildwing's nurse, would not only tend to his wounds, but she also became a very close friend. They would spend hours talking about different things, the weather, politics, the news, and God.

"Tell me Terry, who is this Lord God, you are always speaking about?"

"You haven't figured that out yet?" she laughed.

"No."

Terry turned to Bubba. "What do you think?"

"If you're thinkin' what I know your thinkin' then you had better think again. You may be able to talk to your boss into letting you take the both of you's out to the garden everyday is one thing. I doubt that he'll let you do what you want to do in this."

"He may, if I ask."  


Bubba gave a muffled laugh. "You do not know him as well as you think. He will not agree."

"Would you like to go with me to church on Sunday?" she asked Wing.

He looked at Bubba and shrugged. "I guess. I don't see any harm in the request."

Bubba shook his head and returned to his television program.

***

"How's he doing?"  


"He's convinced Wing's still alive," Tanya said mournfully.

"He's right you know," Duke said.

"What? How can you say that?"  


"We don't know IF he's dead."

"What else could he be? We can't even find a body."

"Tanya, Wing will live on in our memories."

"You can't take away his hope, Tanya," Mallory joined the conversation. 

"The odds that we'll find Wildwing are a billion to one, and the odds of him being alive are even smaller then that. We can't let Nosedive harbor a useless hope. He has to learn that life doesn't always go the way we want it to."

"I know that, Tanya."

"NOSEDIVE!" Tanya exclaimed in surprise as she tuned to find the teen behind her.

"I also know that no matter what the odds, I cannot give up on my brother. He would never give up on me. I'm not going back to Puckworld with you."

"But Nosedive"

"I've made up my mind. I'm NOT going back," Dive raised his eyebrows as he emphasized his words.

"Nosedive, this is ridiculous! How do you expect to live by yourself?" Tanya demanded.

"Here," Dive shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Phil will be ecstatic to have me stay and play hockey. I can't go back without Wing."

"What if you never find him?"

"Then I'm never going home. If Wing's dead, then he's dead. But I can't, won't go back without his body."

"Nosedive," Mallory said quietly as she placed her hand on Nosedive's shoulder. "Your right. We can't go back. Our mission is not completed yet."

"But I thought you said with Dragonus' death that it was completed?"  


"That part, yes, but we can't go home until we have the entire team."

"Great," Nosedive rolled his eyes. "That means we have to find Canard too."

Mallory laughed with Nosedive.

"I will stay too," Grin said as he stepped beside the two laughing ducks.

"But Grin" Tanya protested.

"It's no use sweet heart. Their right, we can't go home without Wing. Alive or dead we have to find him," Duke said as he looked at Tanya.

"We're never going home," Tanya mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, well at least we have each other," Dive smiled as he hugged Mal and Grin.

***

Sunday rolled around and Wildwing sat in his bed enjoying his breakfast and a comical conversation with Bubba.

"So ya see, Mac, it's not that important to be good lookin' but it's all in how you present yerself to the ladies."

"But like that,' laughed Wing.

"I was young and foolish, Mac."

"But like that!"

"It worked, Mac. Six months later I was sayin' I do' to my beautiful wife."

"What is she like Bubba? You never talk about her."

Bubba looked away and wiped a tear from his eye. "She was the best part of me, Mac. She was my mornings and my night. I still remember the day the good Lord took her home and left me to raise our children."

Wildwing looked down at his food, regretting the fact that he made his friend dig up the painful memories.

"Now Mac, she had a way in the kitchen I never saw in any other woman." Bubba picked at the food on his plate with his fork. "She could whip up the most tantalizin' things ya ever did taste. Like I always says, never trust a skinny cook'." He waved his fork with scrambled eggs on the end at Wing. "My Margaret may not have turned them city folk' heads, but she was all I needed. Now Ms. Terry, she's somethin' to look at!"

Wildwing smiled, "How so?"

"Mac, are you blind as well a numb noodle!? She may not be no Cindy Crawford or any bony runway model, but she's a true treasure."

"I thought you didn't like her?"

"What gave you that idea boy?"

"You are always fighting with her."

"Nah, that's how I let her know that she's needed. Most people treat her bad because she's what they call fat'."

"Fat! She's not fat. A little chunky in places, but not fat."

Bubba laughed. "Don't let her catch you sayin' them things. She'd tie ya up faster then you can say"

"Good morning."

"Mornin' Ms. Terry." Bubba inclined his head to the nurse.

"Hello Mr. Barbital. Hello handsome."

"Run boy, yer in fer it now," Bubba teased as Wildwing turned a bright shade of red.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, well almost. I need to finish breakfast."

"Go ahead, I have to go get the wheelchair. I'll be back in a flash."

Terry returned with the wheelchair and she placed it between the window and Wing's bed. "Hop in," she smiled.

Wing pulled the covers off, but did not get into the wheelchair. He was dumb struck at what Terry was wearing.

"What's wrong?"

"Your beautiful."

Terry blushed.

"I've never seen you in a dress before."

"Take a picture. It last's longer," she winked.

With Terry's help Wing made it to the wheelchair and they prepared to leave. 

"Now you take it easy with him Ms. Terry."

"Don't worry Mr. Barbital, I won't do any wheelies."

"Watch out, Mac, she's a tricky one."

"Don't worry Bubba. I can take care of myself."

Bubba shook his head as the two left the room.

Terry borrowed the convalescent hospital's van to transport Wing to the church service. As she drove, she and Wing talked.

"So Terry, how come Bubba said you'd never be able to talk your boss into this outing?"

"My boss is an atheist."

"A what?"

"Atheist. Someone who does not believe in God, any god."

"Oh," Wing said disheartened.

"Don't feel bad, you don't know what you use to believe in. You may have had a very strong faith, why else can you explain why you survived this long."

"So your saying an atheist rejects faith, while someone like me has never had the opportunity to choose?"

"In a way."

They sat in silence watching the traffic pass by at the stoplight. When the light turned green Wildwing spoke again. "How did you talk him into this then?"

"I told him it was part of your rehabilitation. I figured that if you were given some stimulation, you might regain some of your memory. I told him I was going to take you shopping."

"Are you?"

"If you want to."

"All right."

"After church!" she said sternly as she parked the van.

"Of course. I already promised to come to church. Besides I want to know more about this God you keep talking about."

Terry wheeled Wing into the church entryway to find many of the congregation members conversing in noisy groups.

"Happy Sunday, Terry," came a male's voice off to their right.

"Happy Sunday, Pastor. I would like you to meet one of my patients."

"Hello Sir," The pastor greeted Wing with a handshake. "I hope the Lord will bless you with a speedy recovery."  
  
"Thank you."

"Excuse me, but I have to go and prepare for the sermon. Enjoy the day and today's lesson."

"We will Pastor,' Terry smiled. "Let's go get a seat," she whispered in Wing's ear.

"Thanks, I already have one," Wing teased.

She smiled, ignoring the comment and pushed his wheelchair into the chapel. She found a pew near the front and sat down. Wing's wheelchair sat in the aisle next to her

"So when do we know when the service begins?" he asked.

"You'll know."

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, very dear friends of Jesus, welcome to our walk with God. If you are new here and are a guest for the first time do not worry. The spotlight will not be on you. All we ask is for you to enjoy the Gospel and the day Lord has blessed us with," said the announcer. "Let's open today's worship with a song of praise, will you please stand with me and sing Rock of Salvation'."

The congregation rose as the guitar player began to strum his electrical guitar. (yes this church has a rock band.) Wildwing attempted to stand up alongside Terry.

"What are you doing?" she hissed under her breath.

"Standing up. What does it look like I'm doing."

"But you can't."

"No, I can. You just don't want me to," he grunted in pain.

"Sit down. You are not suppose to be standing."

The congregation members, who were standing near enough to hear the whispered argument, turned and looked at Terry supporting Wildwing by his right arm. They saw the pain on his face and knew that he was trying his best to stand as he was requested to do. When the song was completed, the announcer asked everyone to greet his or her neighbor. A man came up behind Wing and placed his hand on his back.

"Good morning, Happy Sunday."

Wing turned to him and tried to smile through the pain. Terry was trying to force Wing back to his seat, but he wouldn't budge. Wing took his hand from Terry and extended it to the gentleman and almost fell.

"Whoa, are you all right?"

"No, he's not. Will you sit down already?"

"But"

"Here let me help you, Sir," the gentleman offered. When Wing was safely back in his mobile seat the sermon began. 

The pastor spoke on the topic more to the love story then just Easter'. He talked about our lives and love stories of old. He specifically recalled the tale of a grandmother who passed away and her hidden memoirs found. 

"The memoirs helped her children and grandchildren go back in time to learn about her and her husband. The memoirs are the source to help them relive the past. The Bible is our source of help to learn more about Jesus and his love story," the pastor said. "God wants you to know that there is more to the love story then just Easter. God, our father in heaven, wants us all to find his undying love for us. Let's pray." The pastor began a prayer for different members who were in need. Wing was surprised when there was a request for his speedy recovery. "Amen, Go in peace. God goes with you."

"Our walk is not alone," the congregation said in unison.

The service ended and Terry wheeled Wing back out into the lobby. "So what do you think?"

"Wow. That certainly was different."

"Different?"

"A band, people praying for those they do not know, a stranger offered to help"

"That's what spiritual living is about. To help others in need, whether we know them or not. It's about love and compassion."

"Hence the love story theme."

"Something like that. Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

"Where am I suppose to go?"

"Stay there and out of trouble."

Wildwing gave her his best smile as she turned, shaking her head, to retrieve the refreshments. He silently laughed and sat back to watch the people mingle.

"Hello."

Wing sat up and looked around. He found an older woman smiling at him. "Hello."

"So you're the brave soul we prayed for today."

"Oh I wouldn't say brave."

"Disobeying Terry is brave, or maybe you're just stupid."

"Excuse me."

"I wouldn't tick her off. She's quite a fighter. Sweet and gentle, but also a hell of a fighter. She won't let a man get near her. But you already knew that, huh?"

"Um I guess so."

The old woman snickered. "Such an adorable one. No wonder Terry brought you to church. Gladis I think our Terry's a changed woman."

"Oh Nora, stop talking nonsense. You know as well as I do that Terry hates men."

The two older women walked off arguing about Terry and her sexual preferences. Wing suppressed a laugh and looked around. He spied the pastor a few feet away and rolled himself over to speak with him.

"Hello, Sir."

"Hello, Pastor."

"I trust you enjoyed the service."

"Yes I did, but I was wondering how I can learn more." 

The pastor smiled. "There are many ways. I can give you a Bible," The pastor said as he handed Wing the mentioned text. "We offer Bible study classes and study groups. We have a program called faith comes by hearing'. There are"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I don't get out much. In fact Terry is taking a major risk by bringing me here today."

"Well Mr. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"You can call me Mac. Bubba has been calling me that since I came to the hospital."

"Bubba?"

"My room mate. He loves to torment Terry. He's very opinionated, outspoken, odiferous, and quiet pungent."

"Really?"

"He doesn't care all that much for personal hygiene. He teases Terry all the time. I grew up round horse dung and cow manure. I've smelled worse then I do now. Be grateful I don't have to wear a diaper Ms. Terry.'" Mac tried his best to mimic Bubba's country accent.

The Pastor broke out laughing.

"It drives Terry crazy. He's a wacky ol coot."  


"I'll arrange to have a special class set up just for you. For now you can start by reading that Bible I gave you. I'd start in Genesis and Exodus, then fast forward to the New Testament."

"New Testament?"

"Ask Terry. She's very well versed in scripture. I'll talk to you later, Mac."

"Thank you, Pastor."

"Mac?"

Mac spun around and found Terry standing with her hand on her hip glaring at him. "Hi Terry."

"Who is Mac?"

"I am."

"You remember your name?"

"No, but I figured that if Bubba can change his name, why can't I."

Terry knelt in front of Mac and took his hands in hers. "Look at me."

Mac, thinking this was some kind of game, smile at the brunette with wavy hair.

"Look at me! This isn't funny. You can't just make up someone and expect that it will fix all your problems."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Terry," Mac sighed. "Do you remember that one day in the garden you told me that sometimes we need to give up old things and just move on with what we have?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am. I can't remember my past for the life of me. I can't keep living like that. I have to move on. I don't know who I was, but I do know who I am now. I just found God and I would appreciate it if you didn't take him from me."

Terry blinked back tears. "Oh Mac, no one can ever take him from you once he's found his way into your heart."

***

Nosedive tossed and turned in his sleep. Visions of Wildwing falling to his death played over and over in his mind. It would all replay in slow motion. Wildwing would look down at the ground before looking up at him. The look of horror was unmistakable as Wing tried to reach out to his brother. The sound of The Chameleon laughing sent Dive off the deep end and he fired at him. One shot wasn't enough. He had to empty his blaster into the lizard. But Chameleon had to rob him of his revenge by falling to his death. The blood coursing though his veins pounded in his ears. The sound was deafening, yet he still was able to hear Wraith laugh his sickening laugh. He may not have been able to finish the Chameleon off, but Wraith was just as guilty as the others were. Dive turned and fired repeatedly at the dying lizard.

"Dive, NO!" called a voice far off in the distance. He turned, trying to find the voice, but no one was there. He turned back to finish off Wraith only to find that he was gone and replaced by Wildwing covered in blood- dying.

"Dive, no."

Dive tried to steady his hand and put the puck launcher away, but the harder he tried, the more his fingers compressed the trigger. "NO!" Dive screamed as the puck launcher went off and shot his brother.

Dive sat up and hit his head on the top bunk. He fell back to the bed and rubbed the injury. "Oww." Dive tried to go back to sleep, but the images haunted him even now. Dive swung his legs over the bed and sat up. Magic lay fast asleep at the foot of the bed. His screams of terror had not waken his little cat. This was torture. Magic always slept on Wing's bed, as he did now. When was this nightmare going to end? 

Dive rose from the bed and headed to the kitchen. Maybe food could calm his nerves. Dive walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. He went straight to the refrigerator and opened the door. He was startled when he heard the scraping of chair legs being drug across the linoleum floor. He looked around the door and found Mallory sitting, chair pushed out, at the kitchen table.

"Dive, what are you doing up?"  


"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same."

Dive closed the refrigerator door without getting anything to eat to go sit down at the table next to Mal. She watched him carefully as he sat staring off into space.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Huh?"

"Dive, you can't keep it bottled up inside. You need to talk about it," Mallory said as she placed her hand on Dive's shoulder.

"I was just thinking."

"Dive, I'm here anytime you need to talk." Mallory added as she stood to leave.

"Mal."

"Yes, Dive."

"I can't get it out of my head."  
  
"What?"

"The look on Wing's face just before he fell. He reached out for me and I did nothing. I stood there and let him fall."

Mallory sat down, listening as he spoke. "Nosedive, there was nothing you could have done. There was nothing any of us could have done."

"Then why do I feel like it's my fault!" Dive slammed a fist against the table.

"If it's anyone's fault, Dive, it's mine."

"Yours?! But you were unconscious."

"If I hadn't let Siege throw me then I would have been able to help."

"Mal, you can't blame yourself."

Mallory smiled, "and neither can you."

"Oh fine, I'll stop blaming myself," Dive laughed. "But Mal" he added getting serious.

"No but's Dive."  


"I killed Chameleon and Wraith."

"Dive"

"I did it out of hate and anger," Dive closed his eyes. "I'm just as bad as they were. Wing told me not to, but I did it anyway."

"I'm sure Wing would forgive you, Dive."

They sat in silence for over an hour. Mal broke the silence by reaching out to take Dive's hand. He looked down at the clasped hands before looking into her sparkling eyes.

"Mal."

"Yes, Dive."

"I don't know if I should tell you this."

"Tell me what?" She asked softly.

"I have a secret."

"A secret?" she smiled. "I hope it's a good secret."

"I guess it is. Wing told me that I was crazy when I told him."

"If you told him, then it's not really a secret, now is it?"

"I like you, Mal."

"And I like you, Dive."

"No, Mal, I LIKE you."

"Dive, that's sweet."

"Never mind you don't get it."

"Dive, I know what you said."

"You heard me, but you didn't listen. I LIKE YOU!" Dive looked at Mallory, but when her confused expression didn't change he waved her off. "Oh forget it."

"Wait, Dive," Mallory jumped to her feet and blocked the door so Dive couldn't leave. "I understand that you oh my."

Dive cocked his head to one side, confused by Mallory's actions.

"You like me?" She whispered. 

Nosedive nodded.

"Dive, we can't. It wouldn't work."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," Dive said in frustration, brushing past Mallory.  


She grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the kitchen. He was about to shout his protests, but Mallory cut him off with a kiss. Dive pulled back, eyes wide and darting around wildly. Mal blushed a deep red and bowed her head. She took a couple of steps back and rubbed her right arm. This was truly and awkward moment for the two. 

Dive thought about leaving, but he didn't. Instead he stood there looking at Mallory. The kiss had been rushed. Even through his astonishment, he enjoyed it. Dive stepped forward and lifted Mal's head up to face him. He would never know if she meant it or not unless he did this. Dive leaned forward slowly, tilted his head slightly and kissed Mal. He expected her to recoil, but she did not. Instead she pressed forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. The next thing he knew Mallory was in his arms and they were enveloped in a very passionate kiss that lasted some minutes. They only pulled apart briefly to take a breath. Mallory and Dive stood in the kitchen wrapped in each other's arms, laughing nervously.

"So what now?" Dive asked.

Mallory fixed her hair, "I have no idea."

"Maybe we should just stay friends."

"That's a good idea."

To be continued in Chapter 2

Smile, live, laugh, love and God Bless


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the routine. I own nothing, unless you consider Terry and Bubba worth owning, then I own them. God owns me.

A/N: I do not know much about cars or how much specific parts weigh or cost. I'm a biologist not a mechanic! If some details seem unrealistic in this story I would be glad to divulge how I came to the conclusions later, just let me know if you need them to be elaborated. I'd be glad to share.

Knowing You 

Chapter 2

By Silver Elf Child

Two years later

Mac Slugger, as he is now known, has been a happily married duck for a year and a half. He joyfully works on cars at the local body shop five days a week.

"So, Mac, whatcha doin' this weekend?" asked one of his burly coworkers.

Mac rolled out from under the car he was working on. "What was that, Mike?"

"What are you and the Mrs. doing this weekend?"

"I don't know yet. We may"

"LOOK OUT!"  


Mac looked up and saw a bulky one ton engine snap from its supports and start to fall. He instantly reacted and tried to roll out from under it's deadly decent to the earth.

***

Mrs. Slugger unlocked the front door and quickly stepped into her apartment and closed the door. The lights were dimly lit and she could hear the sweet melody of Christian music playing on the radio. After hanging her coat in the closet and removing her shoes she stepped into the main room. She found her husband sound asleep on the couch. On the floor rested the Bible opened to Psalm 18. She smiled tenderly before sitting herself on the edge of the couch and rubbing his back. He sighed in his sleep and she continued to give him a massage. She leaned over to give him a kiss, but faltered when he screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?" she panicked, jumping to her feet.

"Terry? What time is it?"

"Eleven ten, are you all right?"  
  
Mac rolled over slowly and rubbed his eyes. "I lost my job today."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry," she said empathetically as she resumed her position on the couch.

"It's all right. It wasn't meant to be."

"What happened? I thought your boss liked you?"  


"They dropped an engine on me."

"What?!"

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

"Did you go to the hospital?"

"Terry," Mac looked at her bluntly. "We don't have health insurance."  
  
"So."

"We can't afford it."

"I'd rather pay a million dollars then to see you in pain for one second."

"Terry, don't be so dramatic."

"Mac, you are going and that's final!"

"Yes, dear."

***

Mac laid on the hospital bed and waited for the doctor.

"Terry, I'm fine. Let's just go home."

"No," She adamantly refused. "You are going to see the doctor."

"But, Terry"

"Hello."

Mac turned and faced the doctor. "Hello," Mac mumbled.

"So what seems to be the problem today?"

"He dropped an engine on himself today."

"I didn't drop it. The engine fell after the restraints broke."

"Anyway you go, you were hurt," Terry obstinately pointed out and folded her arms.

"Well, we'll have to take an x-ray to see what damage was done."

"NO!"  


"Excuse me."

"No thank you. I don't need one. Besides we can't afford it."

"I see."

"We can't even afford this visit."

"Mr. Slugger, what is it that you wished to accomplish by coming down here if you did not wish for me to examine you?"

"Ask my wife, she's the one who insisted I come."

The doctor looked at Terry, who smiled sheepishly and shrugged.   


"I can't do anything for him unless he allows me to examine him and take that x-ray."

"You have my permission to perform anything that you think is needed."

"Terry!"

"He hurt his hip before. I'm afraid that he may have injured himself beyond repair this time."

"I will try to see what I can do." The doctor turned his attention back to Mac. "You said an engine fell on you?"

"Correct."

"So this was an on job accident?"

"Yes."

"Then your company or where ever you work should pay for this visit."

"They won't."

"Why not?"

"They fired me right after they pulled the engine off of me. I hate BMW's. They are difficult to maintain and the owners are so rude."

"BMW?"

"Yeah, a white one. The owner is a real pain. She's always making trouble."

"Mac, he doesn't need to know the details about the car, just how you got hurt," Terry scolded.

"It didn't have a licensee plate that read, SHRKGRL, did it?"  
  
"Yes it did, but how'd oh no, it's your car."

"Actually, it's my wife's car."

"I'm really sorry. They will fix it, don't worry."

The doctor laughed, "I'd say that is just fine. Give my wife a little trouble for a change. Besides she really didn't need that custom engine."

Mac laughed at the comment.

"Since it was my vehicle that caused you this injury I insist on paying your bill."

"You don't have to"

"I insist!"

"Well if you insist," Mac said helplessly holding up his hands in defeat.

"That's better, nurse, I want this gentleman wheeled to x-ray. I want pelvic and chest exposures."

"Yes, doctor."

"Don't worry, Mr. Slugger, we'll get you back on your feet in no time."

***

"See ya guys later. I have to be somewhere like ten minutes ago." Dive waved goodbye to his human friends at Captain Comics as he raced out the door. It was a good thing that where he was suppose to be was the mall's food court. He ran around a few tables, jumped over a few more, before landing at a booth out of breath. "Made it."

"Sorry I'm late, Dive," Mallory huffed as she slid into the booth with her arms full of packages.

"No prob, Mal. I just got here myself."

"We really need to start being on time when we set up a meeting time."

"Why? This makes it a lot more interesting. Besides we always get together at the same time."

Mallory smiled at the blond before setting the bags on the seat next to her. "I got you something."

"Ooh what?" Dive smiled. "I want to see, I want to see." Dive giggled as he browsed through the nearest bag.

"Get out of there!" Mallory scolded, slapping his hand. She continued to rummage through her other bag, searching for the item she had mentioned.

"Mal."

"Yes, Dive."  


"I don't think it's my size,' he smiled holding up a pair of Victoria Secret panties.

"Give me that," She hastily ripped the undergarment away. Dive snickered as she shoved it to the bottom of the bag she was searching. "Here it is."

"More panties?"

Mallory glared at Dive.

"Let me see."

Mallory handed Nosedive a small box, which he hastily took from her and opened. "Let me guess it's a bra."

"Shut up stupid. I hope don't mind. I know how you feel about"

"Oh, Mal," Dive said with a lack of breath. He held a three-panel picture frame with a hockey design around the edges. "This is perfect. I've been looking everywhere for something to put Wing's picture in."

"That's not just it. You can put in one sleeve a picture of Wildwing, in the opposite side you can put your picture."

"What about the middle slot?"

"That's where you can put a picture of the two of you."

"Thank you, Mal."

"Your welcome. When I saw the hockey design I had to get it."

Dive smiled at her warmly, leaned over and kissed Mallory. It would have lasted longer, but they heard Duke clear his throat behind the pair.

"Hey, Duke," Dive said with a big grin.

"Do you two mind sharing a seat, or do we have to sit on you?"

"Oh yeah," Dive slid closer to Mallory and let the older mallard have a seat.

Duke shook his head and sat down. He had a hard time believing how much had changed since the day they all decided to stay and find Wing. Even in his young age Dive was turning out to be a pretty good team captain. They had agreed on letting Dive be leader since he had talked everyone into staying. That and they thought that it would keep Dive's mind off the prospect that Wildwing was dead. Not only did Dive change in that respect, but in other ways as well. Duke wasn't sure when it started, but somehow the relationship Dive had started with Mallory was starting to bloom. They made the perfect couple. One goofy and the other powerful. One with great hair, and the other with good looks (you decide who has what). They complimented each other. The funniest thing of all was how as soon as they started going out the pranks stopped. So there were a few played on Duke every now and then, but the ones played on Mal stopped. Maybe Dive decided to grow up and take responsibilities for his actions. Maybe it was due to the pressures of leadership, or it could have been the fact that he had Mal's attention.

They were not the only ones to start up a relationship. Tanya and Grin had stated dating a few months earlier as well. Duke didn't understand it all, but he was glad that his teammates were happy. So what if he didn't have a girl. Soon as he got back to Puckworld he would find his family and everything would be great. 

Duke sat quietly watching Dive and Mallory talk about the items Mallory had just bought. Dive had his arm around her shoulder and kept on trying to snuggle. Mal would pull away smiling and continue on with what she was saying. Tanya and Grin joined the group a few minutes later carrying the food that they had ordered for the team. It was good to finally see Dive smiling and laughing again. But Duke knew that the smiles were a façade. The hurt in Dive's eyes grew more and more each day. The only time Dive wasn't hurting was when he was with Mallory.

"So kid, what are we going to do today?" Duke asked breaking up Dive's and Mal's conversation.

"Oh, I really hadn't thought that far ahead. And I thought I asked you to stop calling me kid'. I'm grown up now, Duke."

"Ah, come on, I didn't mean anything by it, Dive," Duke said as he pulled Nosedive into a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"AH! NO! STOP!" Dive flailed his arms. "Mal, help!"

"Okay," she smiled sinisterly before tickling Dive.

"NOOOOO!"  


Duke released Dive when Tanya tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey guys, I want to thank you for everything."

"Sure, Dive."

"Your welcome."

"No problem, kid."

Dive glared at Duke, who shrugged. "I'm grateful to have friends like you."

Duke pulled Dive closer to him and held in half of a hug. When Dive was least expecting it Duke ruffled his hair. The other's laughed at Dive's sour face and Duke's innocent expression.

"I miss Wing," Dive softly said to himself. Duke tightened his grip on Dive's shoulder. "We'll find him, Dive."

Dive looked up at his friend, grateful for the support. The other's had all stopped smiling when Dive confessed his deepest torment. "I'm beginning to think otherwise. Tanya you were right. We should have gone back to Puckworld."

"Dive"

"Can we go back to that forest?"

"Sure Dive. Whatever you want."

***

Two Months later

Mac Slugger looked up from the Bible when he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. A minute later his wife came through the door and smiled at him sitting on the couch.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Same old, same old."

"I got a job today."

"MAC!"

"What?"  


"Your suppose to be on bed rest."

Mac shrugged. "I can't stay in bed forever. Anyway, I got a manager position at the sporting goods store. I start tomorrow."

"Mac, you still have trouble walking."

"They know all about my last job and my hip."

"But Mac"

"Terry, please don't go off. I can't let you work two jobs forever."

"Changing subjects your doctor called today. He said that his friend won your court case. The check is in the mail."

"Good. That will help pay for the back rent."

"Mac, Clancy passed away last night."

Mac looked up in shock. How can she joke like that, but it was no joke. The tears in her eyes added to his grief. Mac squeezed his eyes tight in an attempt to prevent his own tears from falling. Terry sat down next to him on the couch and wrapped her arms around him. Mac placed the Bible, that he had been holding, on the end table and held Terry as she cried. "Praise ye the Lord. He healeth the broken in heart and bindeth up their wounds," Mac whispered into her hair. Terry looked up and smiled. "Been memorizing again?"

"To every thing there is a season and a time and every purpose under the heaven. A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance. Ecclesiastes 3: 1,4."

Terry blinked back her tears. Now was the time to weep and morn, or was it a time to dance and laugh?

***

Three months later

The small apartment seemed to grow in light and love, but smaller in size as Terry put on more weight. Mac walked up behind his plump wife as she prepared the evening meal. She turned and her large stomach bumped into Mac's side.

"Oh, sorry baby."

"That's all right," he kissed her cheek.

"I wasn't talking to you," she laughed.

Mac gave her a pathetic look of playful injury, which made Terry laugh harder. He smiled and gathered her into his arms.

"Terry."

"Yes"

"While I was cleaning today I found this bag full of junk in the closet."

Terry looked down in disappointment. She had hoped he was going to say something romantic, but instead he spoke about junk. "Junk? What do you mean?"

"Let me show you." Mac pulled out the oversized bag that read KOHO on the top and sides. He opened it up and the contents spilled out and onto the floor.

"Mac, that's not junk, it's my hockey equipment!" she exclaimed. Terry lowered herself to the floor and tried to put the equipment back into the bag.

"Hockey?"

"Yes, ice hockey."

"I didn't know you played ice hockey. What is ice hockey?"

"It's a sport I played a few years ago. I was going to start it up again, but someone had other plans."

"Who?"

"You silly."

"Me?"

Terry struggled to her feet before giving him a hard look. She placed her hand on her bulging abdomen to emphasize her point.

"Oh, that."

"I guess I should get rid of it. I won't be playing much now."

"Why?"

"Mac, I'm about to become a mother. We are going to have a hard time providing for another mouth, let alone for my sporting adventures."

"Keep it. As soon as I get promoted we'll have plenty of money for you to enjoy playing the sport."

"Mac you spoil me!"

"I know, of course that will have to change once our child is born."

"Why's that?" she laughed.

"Because I can only spoil one of you at a time and I mean to spoil my kids rotten."

"I love you Mac Slugger," Terry said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I love you Terry Slugger," Mac said before he kissed her passionately.

***

Duke sat on the rec room couch watching The Count of Monte Cristo', when Dive came bounding over the couch and landed flat on the floor.

"Kid, what are you?"

"Shh, don't let her know I'm here," he whispered.

"Who?"  


"Mal," Dive looked around before lying down on his stomach.

"There you are!"

"Duke, I told you not to tell her I was here!" Dive exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Mallory tackled him behind the side couch and started to pound on him. "Duke, HELP!"  


"What did you do now?"

"Nothing, oof, honest," Dive laughed.

"I'm going to kill you, Dive."

"Come on, Mal, oof, lighten up."

"Your going to wish Wing was here to save you." The instant the word left her mouth she wished she could have taken them back. "I'm sorry Dive. I didn't mean it like that."

Dive looked up at Mallory with hurt filled eyes. He sighed and stood up. "It's okay Mal. I wish Wing was here to save me too."

"Way to go, Mal," Duke whispered.

"Shut up, L'Orange. Dive, I'm sorry."

Nosedive looked at the clock on the wall. "We've got practice in fifteen minutes."

After dressing out, Mal headed out to the ice. She found Nosedive attacking the net with as many shots as he could fire. Mallory skated up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She was about to speak when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She didn't protest the affectionate gesture. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Ahem," Duke cleared his throat.

"What?" Dive shrugged.

"Practice?"

"In a minute. Let me finish what I started," Dive said mildly and returned to his previous activity.

Duke shook his head in frustration. Grin and Tanya stood watching and waiting for instructions. "Come on you two, let's do some laps, while our love sick companions strangle each other with their tongues."

Mallory pulled away from Dive when the others had completed their third lap around the ice. Dive pulled her back and kissed her again, but Mallory did not return the gesture. "Hold that thought," she smiled. "You're going to have to elaborate on it later."

Dive gave a quirky smile before skating to center ice. The others stopped skating the rink and converged on the blond. "Let's start out with skating drills then move on to passing drills before we scimage."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, we'll start with rushin's with forward crossovers."

The team gathered in a corner and started the drill. Mallory quickly turned to Nosedive. "Dive, I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"No need to apologize, Mal. You were just trying to get me to laugh."

Mallory flashed a quick smile before following Tanya around the face off circles.

After practice, Nosedive hustled off the ice to go change. He wanted to catch Duke before he left to go to the bookstore. 

"Yo, Duke, do you have a minute?" Dive asked when he found the older mallard. Duke was still in the locker room changing, looking at his skates. 

"Sure Dive, what's up?" Duke said as he laid his skate down.

Dive sat down next to the older mallard and brushed his hair back. "I need some advice." Duke picked up his other skate and inspected it. Dive waited for him to respond, but when he didn't, he continued. "You know that Mal and I are going out."

"Yeah."

"When do you know if how do you know if I mean, what happens when or where does, no wait."

"Dive, spit it out."

"See this is my problem, I don't know how to phrase the question."

"You want to know if Mal's the right girl for you."

"Yeah."

"Well, that's easy. When you can't live without the one meant for you and all you can do is think about her, then she's the one." Duke placed his hand on Dive's shoulder. "Don't worry kid, you'll find her."

"I think Mal's the one, Duke."

"Then you know what you have always known."

"How do I ask her to marry me?"

"Same way you asked her out, I guess."

"It's times like these that I wish Wing was here."

"Dive, we'll find him."

"I don't think so Duke. Tanya was right, it's futile."

"Dive, don't give up hope. He's out there somewhere."

"I'm not giving up hope, I'm just being realistic. Thanks for the advice." Dive waved goodbye.

Duke jumped up and went after Dive. "Kid, do me a favor and don't grow up too fast."

"What are you talking about, Duke?"

"Maybe you and Mal should slow down."

Dive gave Duke a confused look.

"I've seen you going into Mal's room at night and not coming out till the next morning. Dive your too young to get messed up with that kind of stuff."

"What?"

"Stop sleeping with Mallory before you get hurt!"

"I'm not sleeping with Mal."

"Dive"

"I said that I wasn't sleeping with her!"

"It sure doesn't look like that."

"I don't care what it looks like. I know that I'm still pure and so is Mal. I was raised right, Duke."

"Nosedive."

"Why don't you go tell my big brother that I'm up to no good. Maybe he'll come running to save his baby brother!"

Dive stormed away and left Duke in the locker room with his head hanging. What did he say wrong? All he was trying to do was help his young friend. Wing always made this big brother stuff look easy. How could he replace the loss Dive was feeling now?

***

Mallory heard the door to her room open and she looked out of the bathroom to see who it was. Dive crashed onto the bed and buried his head into the pillow.

"What's wrong?"

Dive rolled over to look at her. "Duke, he thinks we have been having sex."

Mallory rolled her eyes. "Sounds like him."

"I told him that we weren't, but he insists that we are."

"Ignore him, he's just jealous."

Dive rolled over again and looked at the picture frame next to the bed. The right panel had a picture of Wing and Dive. The left panel had a picture of Mallory hanging over Dive's shoulder, and the middle panel contained a picture of the Mighty Ducks team. Wildwing sat with his arms around Mallory and Duke on the couch. Grin and Tanya were standing behind the couch and Dive was on the floor in front of Wing. Duke was shaking his head and Mallory was slapping her forehead. Wildwing was rolling his eyes and Grin had a stupid look on his face. Tanya's expression was classic and Dive wore his trademark goofy grin.

Nosedive picked up the picture frame Mallory had gotten for him at the mall and inspected the pictures more closely. Mal sat on the edge of the bed and peaked at the pictures.

"Do you remember when we took this?" Dive asked pointing at the group photo.

"I thought you were going to put pictures of Wildwing in this?"

"I did. See here's Wing." Dive pointed at the two photos with Wildwing's visage implanted on the glossy paper. "Do you remember?"  
  
"How can I forget? You ripped the seat of your pants when you fell."

Dive snickered. "Just wanted to show the camera my good side."

Mallory ruffled Dive's hair as he placed the frame back on the nightstand.

"I love you, Mal."

"I love you too."

"Will you marry me?"

Mallory blinked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She always knew Dive to be goofy and a bit unpredictable, but this was extreme. What was she to say?

To be continued in chapter 3

Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is more then welcome. I hope I'm not getting too gushy on you guys.

Smile, live, laugh, love and God Bless.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own Terry (not like you'd want to use her anyway). God owns me. All material referring to the NHL was current as of the beginning of the 2002- 2003 season. It is not current for this season.

A/N: No one asked me for the reason behind my insanity. Usually Ice would have complained about the impossibility of Wing and Terry having kids, but since Ice's computer is still dead, I must justify my idea before anyone gets too mad. In the field of developmental biology, research is done on chicken eggs. The reason for this is because humans and chickens (ducks) develop in similar way. So in other words we are more closely related then you think. (Not on an evolution standpoint, but on a developmental. God must have planned it that way. The three-layer system is amazingly complex that it could not have formed by mere chance. So other animals develop the same way we do in some respects. If you want to learn more take a developmental biology class with Dr. White. You'll learn more then you wanted to.) Anyway, this is how I see it; since ducks have eggs and we don't you'll understand Tanya's confusion at the last scene. I can't ruin every thing, now can I? So without any further adieu, on with the fic

Knowing You 

Chapter 3

By Silver Elf Child

Four and a half months later

Mac quietly entered his apartment at ten thirty p.m. He was surprised to find the lights on. Terry was at the stove cooking something that smelled absolutely scrumptious and his mouth began to salivate. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her extremely swollen belly.

"Hello, Mac."

"Hi, baby. What are you still doing up?"

"Making dinner."

"You should have eaten when you got home."

"I hate eating without you."

"Go sit down. I'll finish here."

"Oh no you don't."

"Please Terry. You shouldn't be on your feet."

She kissed his cheek and began to set the table for their meal. He quickly checked on the food before removing the dishes from her hands. She knew that she was not going to win, so she struggled into a chair at the table. She watched him finish frying the chicken fried steaks, pour out the water from the pot of boiling potatoes, mash the potatoes, stir the gravy, and pour the milk. 

Mac prepared their plates and brought the evening meal to the table. The Sluggers bowed their heads in prayer before they ate their dinner. Mac finished before Terry, excused himself from the table and went to wash the dishes.

"Terry, you should think about taking maternity leave."

"Mac, we can't afford it."

"I don't care. You need to take care of yourself. By the way, did you get that appointment?"

"Yes I did, but the insurance won't kick in till several months after the baby is born."

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes it does, Mac. We can't afford the doctor visits."

"We'll make do."

"I wish I shared your optimism."

Mac smiled. The pregnancy was taking its toll on Terry's good nature. She was over worked and always cranky due to the long hours and raging hormones. He knew that she was happy, even though her temperament spoke other wise. He would just have to be happy for the two of them. And her constant worry about money did not help ease her mind or nerves. He knew that the Lord would see them through. He had brought them this far, why would He abandon them now? Mac put the pan he was washing down and walked over to Terry. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the back of her neck. It was in moments like these that Terry was thankful to have an understanding husband. "I'm grumpy again, aren't I?"

"It's all right, Ter, I love you anyway."

"Oh!"

"What is it?"  


"Here," she grabbed his hand and placed it on her side. "Your sons jumping again."

"How do you know it's a boy? It can be a girl."

"Don't you want a son?"

"I wouldn't hold it against you if it were a girl. Boy or girl, I don't care, as long as we are a family."

Terry kissed his cheek and hummed softly to the new life growing inside her. Mac smiled as he too looked down at her stomach. The motion beneath his hand was invigorating. The thought that this child was his was amazing. Then he remembered why he had stopped washing dishes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny slips of paper. "Terry."

"Mmm hmm."

"I got you something." He reached around her and displayed the slips to her.

Terry steadied his hand to read the papers before crying out, "Mac, what were you thinking?! We can't afford these!"

"It's better to live our lives then to worry about money, Terry. The Lord will supply the rest."

"Mac, the Lord only bestows his gifts when the first ones are not wasted on useless pleasures."

Mac said nothing as his smile broadened.

"Mac, take them back."

"I can't. My work gave them to me."

Terry let his words sink in before slapping his hand away. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Because I love seeing that fire in your eyes."

She playfully slapped him in the arm before struggling to her feet. He helped her out of the chair and gave her a hug. This was why he loved Terry so much. She couldn't stay mad at him for too long, and when she was happy it made him happy as well. They finished cleaning the kitchen before heading off to bed.

***

Terry's slept peacefully by Mac's side as he laid in bed starring at the ceiling. She sighed in her sleep and he looked over at her. He moved closer to her and pulled the covers up to their chins. He loved to watch her sleep. He placed his hand on her abdomen, but he did not feel the baby move. He figured that the child was asleep. Most nights the child's activities ceased to let his or her mother rest. Mac closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He awoke when he heard the sound of a woman humming softly a tune he distinctly remembered, yet could not remember where from. A large weight was in his lap and he was sitting up.

"Support his head dear."

Mac struggled to comply with the woman's request.

"Like this, Wing," the female duck said tenderly as she helped him accomplish the task.

Mac looked down and found a baby duck nestled in his small arms. The mother duck turned from him and started to hum again. The duckling looked up at him before smiling and gurgling happily. He didn't know where he was, but the feeling seemed familiar. The love he felt for the two ducks was immeasurable.

Mac lost the image when he felt Terry roll over. He looked at his sleeping wife and smiled. The love the felt for her and their child was the same he had felt from his dream. Somehow his imagination had transformed his brunet human wife into a blond female duck. The image was inviting, and at the same time terrifying. What if his child looked like him and not Terry? The child would be tormented in school!

***

Mac descended the narrow staircase carrying a tray loaded with food. Nachos, fries, hot dogs, sodas, soft pretzels, candy, and churros. He stopped at the designated row printed on his ticket and he waited for his oversized wife to teeter her way slowly down the stadiums steep steps.

"Did you have to get tickets this close?"

"I thought the closer the seats were to the ice, the better they were?"

"Not when I have to climb up them carrying this bowling ball you call a child."

Mac laughed. Terry hadn't lost her sense of humor after all. Terry walked down the aisle to her seat followed by Mac and the munchies. (This of course is just the appetizers. Wait till he has to go get the Una Mas and Round Table Pizza.)

Mac sat down next to Terry and put the food under his seat. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. The ice was empty, but soon it would be crawling with hockey players. The stadium was starting to fill up, but the majority of the seats were still empty. A group of children were gathering around a small area around the rink in anticipation of obtaining a small souvenir. The San Jose Sharks skated out onto the ice with much fanfare to prepare for the pregame skate. Mac leaned towards Terry as she told Mac who each player was. Patrick Marleau was one of the Sharks top scorers and fastest skater. Evgeni Nabokov was their starting goaltender and one of the top 50 NHL players for the 2001- 2002 season. Jonathan Cheechoo was the newest rookie (and quite a hottie I might add, so is Marleau, but too bad he's got a girlfriend.) Mike Rathje was the best defensive defenseman even though he tended to shy away from the major hits. His large size was perfect for the position, but he didn't throw his weight around. Teemu Selanne was defiantly their overall most skilled player. Mike Ricci, who has been dubbed the sexiest man in the NHL (Yuck!) was not only the Charlie Hustle of the team, but also the best defensive forward.

"Is he missing teeth?" Mac asked.

"Yes, most players in the NHL that have been in the league a while are missing a few."

Mac wrinkled his beak. Was the sport that competitive? Terry laughed at his expression. "Don't worry Mac, if we are lucky there will be a fight. Either that or someone will get hit hard enough to draw blood."

Mac gave Terry a skeptical sideways look. *And she likes this sport, why?*

"Don't worry dear, I was only joking."

The Sharks exited the ice and Sharkie, their mascot, came out onto the ice to energize the crowd. (NOW that is the sexiest of all the Sharks. I just love a man in uniform.)

"So when does the game start?" Mac asked.

"In twenty minutes, why?"

"Just enough time to eat my snack," Mac cracked his knuckles.

Terry smiled and shook her head. "Aren't you going to share?"

Mac took a huge bite out of a hot dog and shook his head no. Terry wrestled the partially eaten hot dog from him and began to eat it. Mac laughed as he opened the other hot dog that was stashed under his seat. 

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, welcome to the Tank for tonight's NHL game of your San Jose Sharks vs. the Anaheim Mighty Ducks." (Were you expecting the New Jersey Devils?)

When the announcer said Sharks' the crowd burst into cheers. When he mentioned Ducks' the crowd let out a round of boo's. Terry clasped onto Mac's arm and booed loudly and Mac followed suit.

"The Ducks starting line up right wing, Mallory McMallard, left wing Nosedive Flashblade, center, Duke L'Orange, defense Grin Hardwing, and Tanya Drakeson. And in goal Jean-Sebastian Giguere."

"This should be an easy win tonight," Terry whispered to Mac. "Ever since they lost their star goalie they suck."

"The line up for your San Jose Sharks right wing, Teemu Selanne, left wing, Marco Sturm, center, Patrick Marleau, defense, Mike Rathje and Jeff Jillson. And in goal Evgeni Nabokov!"

The crowd cheered wildly for Nabby, as they call him, as well as Selanne and Marleau.

The game stated when the linesman dropped the puck at center ice and the Sharks won the first face off. The battle was for possession was immense and the two teams spent an overwhelming amount of time in the neutral zone. With five minutes left in the first period the Sharks were finally able to gain possession and go on the attack. Todd Harvey passed the puck to Alexander Korolyuk who centered it to Jonathan Cheechoo. Cheechoo ripped off a quick wrist shot.

Mac suddenly saw a flash before his eyes and saw the puck coming at him. He instantly reacted and jumped in his seat. The horn blew and Mac shook his head. The crowd around him was on their feet celebrating the first goal of the game. Terry sat next to him with a large smile on her face rubbing her round belly. "Your son is enjoying himself."

"What?" Mac yelled over all the noise.

Terry leaned closer, "We've got a hockey fan on our hands."

Mac smiled as he placed his hand on her stomach. He could have sworn that the child was doing the crazy dance for the goal.   


The second period was a little more exciting. Duke won the first face off. Tanya picked up the puck and sent it sailing across the ice to Mallory who raced it up the ice. Mallory was checked into the corner and Duke grabbed the loose puck. He tried a snap shot from the top of the left circle, but Nabokov was a human wall that no puck could penetrate.

The referee blew the whistle to bring the face off to the left dot in the face off circle. The Sharks won the face off and sent the puck behind the net and around the boards. Grin beat the puck to the blue line and kept it in the zone. He had a clear shot and he took it. Nabokov blocked the slap shot with ease, but gave up a rebound. Nosedive, who was centered in front of the net, was at the right spot at the right time. He gained control of the loose puck and fired it on net. Dive couldn't believe it as Nabokov kicked up his right leg and blocked the wrist shot. The puck bounced back to Dive and he quickly fired off a flip shot. Nabby was caught off guard as he laid on the ice. He couldn't get up because Adam Graves had been pushed into the crease by Duke and was standing on top of him. The puck flew over Nabby's right shoulder and into the net. The game was now tied at one all.

The battle for that goal was pretty exciting, but the Sharks came back with two more goals, thirty seconds apart. Each time the Sharks shot on Giguere, Mac would see a bright flash and be transported mentally to the ice, before another flash and he would be back in the stands.

By the end of the second period the Sharks were winning three to one. A major headache was beginning to pound against Mac's skull and Terry was becoming restless.

"I want to see the Sharks win, but I don't want them to score any more goals."

"Why not? I thought if they got four goals we got free pizza?"  


"We do, but every time they score, your son kicks me. That last goal was very painful."

"He's your son too, Terry. Besides what if it's a girl?"

"Don't you want a son?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind having a daughter either. I'm not picky."

"Mac, you're a treasure," Terry laughed as she struggled to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs."

"If you keep this up you're going to have outstanding calves."

"I already have outstanding calves, thank you."

Mac waited impatiently for Terry's return. The third period was about to begin and she still wasn't back. How many times did a woman have to go to the bathroom in one evening? She had already been there five times! Terry pushed her way down the aisle and back to her seat. "Made it."

"How many times are you going to go?"

Terry smiled fondly at Mac. "As many times as it takes since your son has decided that it would be fun to flatten my bladder to nothing."

"Terry!"

"Watch the game, Mac," Terry blandly remarked turning her attention to the ice.

The fans could tell that the Ducks were becoming frustrated with their lack of goals. At the moment Brad Stuart and Brandon Smith, two of the Sharks defensemen, were preventing them from getting into the offensive zone. Tonight was not their night, as Scott Thornton and Vincent Damphousse charged in to score again. Thornton (whose doggie, Gus, is the chunkiest golden lab I have ever seen and the sweetest thing. Oh yeah he also sprained my wrist.) received the pass and headed to the net. He fired off his backhand just as Mac experienced yet another blinding flash that teleported him visually, in his mind, to the ice. Giguere quickly snatched the puck out of the air and held it for the whistle.

"Are you okay, Mac?" Terry asked.

Mac opened his squinted eyes and looked at his concerned wife. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache."

"If you are not feeling good we could go home."

"But I thought you wanted to see the Sharks play?"

"I did see them play. Your son is just too excited to let me finish the game peacefully."

"Terry, it's almost over. Can we please" Mac winced in pain and instantly reached to cover his eyes in a futile attempt to stop the pain.

"Mac, we should Look OUT!"

Terry ducked against his chest as Mac shot his hand up and grabbed the flying projectile out of mid air. Terry was obviously shaken by the small object, but Mac was amazed that he had caught the hard rubber article with his eyes closed. His image was instantly displayed on the jumbotron as the lucky owner of the puck.

  
"When will we get a break?" Nosedive muttered to himself as he skated to the face off circle. He knew that they were loosing, but he couldn't help himself. He looked up, out of habit, to check the score. He almost fell backwards when he saw Mac sitting happily in the crowd waving the puck around. "Mal," Dive instinctively grabbed the red heads arm.

"What?"

"Look."

"We're loosing, Dive. I know. I don't have to be shown."

"No, look."

Mallory looked up and stood motionless. After two years of searching and giving up all hope, they had finally found their leader.

"Will you two love birds snap out" Duke began to grumble, but stopped when Mallory latched onto his arm. He gave her a puzzled look as she pointed at the large screen hanging over the ice. Duke rolled his eye before glancing at the image. "Wildwing!"

"It can't be," Tanya muttered as she came to a halt near the others.

"It's him, Tanya. I knew he was alive!" Dive said happily.

"But we can't get to him."

"Hold on, I have an idea." Dive skated over to the referee and discussed something.

"Out of the question," the ref said shaking his head no and skating away from Dive.

"Stanley! That's my brother! You know that he's been missing. Why can't you help me? I've never asked anything from you before, please just get security over there and take him to our locker room. Please."

Stanley Strazinsky closed his eyes and sighed. "All right, but no more favors."

"Thanks Stanley, you're the best."

The referee skated over to the officials box and talked to the score keeper before skating back to start the game again.

"Mac, let's just go home. The baby is getting overly excited and I can't take any more jumping."

"Okay, we'll go."

Mac helped Terry to her feet and they started to leave. They were greeted by the Tank's security when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Are you all right ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"She's tired," Mac informed.

"You look like you're ready to pop," commented another security officer.

"Let's be safe and have the paramedics check you out."

The security guards escorted Mac and Terry below the stadium to where the paramedics waited. Most nights they were lucky to just sit back and watch a good hockey game. On rare occasions they were called to do medical treatments. Tonight was an extremely rare occasion, because they had never treated a pregnant woman before.

"I said I was fine. My husband has a headache and I'm tired. Will you please let us go home."

Terry continued to try and convince the paramedics that she was not sick. Mac stood back and let the cool dampness of his current surroundings bathe over him and sooth his headache. Out of no where someone grabbed him and held him in a bear hug. He looked down and found a blond head pressing against his chest.

"What? Who are you?"

"Wing I found you. I finally found you," Nosedive sobbed as he clung to his brother.

"Excuse me, I think you have me confused with someone else."

Dive looked up and his pain stricken eyes met Mac's. Mac was taken aback to see a duck looking up at him. He thought that he was the only one. "Who are?"

"Mac?"

Mac turned and found Terry and the other humans, security officers and paramedics, staring at him and Dive. Mac pushed Dive's hands away and took a step back.

"Wing, what's wrong?"

Mac shook his head and tried to find the words. "I don't know who you are talking about. My name is Mac."

"Wing, it's me! Nosedive, your baby brother. Don't you remember me?"

"I've never met you before in my life."

Nosedive's beak dropped. How could Wildwing not know who he was? Why was he acting so strange? Who was that woman he kept looking at? Where had he been all these years? What was causing Wildwing to be ignorant of his true self?

"Wing it's me."

"I don't know you." Mac quickly turned toward Terry to leave.

"WILDWING!"

Mac turned to face the emotional hockey player.

"You said you would never leave me! You promised to protect me. How could you have forgotten me?"

Mac proceeded to walk away as Mallory and Duke tired to comfort their young teammate.

"Excuse me."

Terry stopped and looked at the friendly female voice, "yes."

"Would you two mind coming with me?" Tanya asked.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get home," Mac said firmly.

"Please, it will only take a minute."

"We really should be going."

"Mac, it's only a minute."

"Fine."

Tanya smiled and led them to the Ducks dressing room. After everyone was in the locker room Tanya closed the door. In the middle of the room was a large table covered with small drinking cups filled with water. Nosedive sat in a corner ripping off his equipment. After each article was removed he would either toss it into his hockey bag, or throw it across the room. Mallory and Duke tired to restrain the hotheaded duck, but it was a loosing battle.

"Please forgive him, he's upset that we lost," Tanya tried to comfort Mac. She could see the apprehension in his eyes.

"I think we should go."

"Yeah go! Run away, Wing. Run! I should have gone back to Puckworld and forgotten all about you!" Nosedive shouted at Mac.

"Nosedive, stop that!" Mallory scolded as she forced him to sit down.

Everyone's attention quickly turned to Terry when she gave a startled cry. Mac was standing behind her and was struggling to keep her on her feet.

"Are you all right?" Grin asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you. AHHH!"  


Terry slipped from Mac's arms, but he quickly caught her before she hit the floor. He placed her back on her feet before asking, "Terry are you all right?"

"Yes. Maybe we should have gone home a little earlier. The baby is really active."

Terry composed herself and smiled sheepishly at the ducks. She and Mac turned to leave when she cried out in pain and fell to her knees. Terry grasped at her belly and began to breathe heavily.

"Terry, Terry what's wrong?" Mac panicked as he knelt by her side.

"It's too early."

"What is?" Tanya asked.

"The baby. It's coming now. I'm not due for another month!"

"Move the table," Tanya ordered as she helped Terry to the center of the room.

Duke and Grin moved the table to one side, as Dive stood speechless next to Mallory. Tanya began to take off Terry's shoes as Mac comforted his wife. Once her shoes were removed Tanya attempted to remove Terry's pants.

"What are you doing?" Terry protested.

"I have to get these off, so I can deliver your baby."

"No, it's too early."

"You don't have a choice. This child is coming right now, whether you like it or not."

"But" Terry looked over at Dive and Duke. Tanya understood the glance and nodded.

"Guys can you get me the emergency blanket from the Migartor? Grin can you get me a wet cloth please."

Nosedive and Duke raced to the migrator to get the blanket. Grin and Mallory found a small cloth in one of their hockey bags and Grin wet it with some water from one of the cups on the table. He knelt at her head and placed the wet cloth on her forehead.

"Just relax," Tanya comforted. "It's a little too soon to deliver the baby. Whatever you do, don't push."

Terry nodded and bit her lip when another contraction rippled through her body. The pain was excruciating. Grin lifted her head and placed it in his lap. Mac stayed by her side holding her hand. He whispered soothing words to her as Grin ran his fingers through her hair. Nosedive and Duke returned with the blanket and stepped back.

"What's going on?" Dive whispered to Mallory and Duke.

"She's having the baby," Duke said.

"Shouldn't she go to the hospital?" Mallory asked.

"She won't go," Duke shrugged. "The paramedics were trying earlier."

"See this is what happens when you're stubborn," Nosedive said flatly.

"So when are you going to follow your own advice?" Mallory smiled.

"As soon as I am able to do what she's doing."

"In other words, never." Duke laughed.

"Exactly!" 

Terry screamed and everyone's attention flew back to the pregnant woman on the floor. Tanya continued to talk Terry through the ordeal and the other stood back wrestling with the flood of confusing emotions.

"Guys, why doesn't Wing remember me?"

"Dive I think there are more important things that need to be dealt with at the moment."

"No, I want to know what she did to Wing. Why would he forget about me and his promises?"

"I'd say he has amnesia."

"Say what?"

"Amnesia, Dive," Mallory said calmly. "He probably hit his head and lost all his memories."

"How do we make him remember?"

"Just give him time, kid."

"He's had two years!"

"Two years without us. He hasn't had the stimulation to remember us."

Terry screamed again before sobbing. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Mac encouraged.  


"No, I can't. Mac, I can't."

"Be calm," Grin said coolly and confidently. "Relax, stay calm and believe in yourself."

"He's right, Ter. Trust in God. He has always seen you through."

"I don't think He can help this time, Mac."

"What?! This little thing. Come on, I was through much worse and I made it," he laughed. "You can do this."

Terry looked up when she felt someone take her free hand. She was surprised to see Nosedive sitting next to her. "He's right, you can do this," he said softly.

"Push!" Tanya ordered.

Terry closed her eyes, took a deep breath and pushed. Mac was concentrating on Terry, as was Grin. Nosedive looked over to Tanya, who looked like a quarter back ready to receive the snap. Dive looked down and saw Tanya holding two squirming legs. Soon the room was filled with the cries of the infant. Dive looked back to Terry with a confused look. Wasn't the baby supposed to come out headfirst? That's how all the movies and television shows portrayed it. Mallory placed a hand on Nosedive's shoulder and he stumbled to his feet. They walked away before Mallory wrapped her arms around Nosedive and held him close. Dive had not noticed that he had been shaking until Mallory took his hand and kissed it. 

"I need a clean towel," Tanya ordered.

Duke jumped to action and dug out a towel from his hockey bag. Nosedive woke from his trance and he too raced to the rescue, but all he could find were two clean jerseys in his bag.

"What's this?" Tanya referred to the umbilical cord. "Mal, can you get a paramedic please."

Mallory nodded and raced out of the room. She returned with two handsome strapping men. They only had to glance once at the situation to know that Terry needed to get to the hospital. They tied off the umbilical cord and asked for something to wrap the neonate in. Duke looked around and found Dive fingering two jersey's absentmindedly. Duke ripped one of the jerseys away from the blond and handed it to the paramedic. Once swaddled, Mac was handed his son.

The paramedics left the room to retrieve a gurney. Terry looked over to Mac and smiled as she saw her son for the first time.

"What is it?"

"A boy," Tanya whispered.

Terry looked at Tanya then back to Mac. "I told you he was a boy."

Mac blinked back tears. He couldn't believe that he was holding his son. This night would change his life forever. Terry sucked in a quick exasperated breath and clutched at her stomach.

  
"What's wrong?"

"I thought the pains would stop after the baby was born."

Tanya instinctively placed her hand on the troubled spot and the color drained from her face.

"What's wrong, am I going to die?"

"I need another towel, quick!"

"Mac! What's wrong?"  


"I don't know. It's going to be okay, Terry. Just hold on."

"Your fine," Tanya comforted. "Just the next time you feel that pain, push."

"Why?"

"Don't talk, just push."

Terry was about to object, but the pain came again. She doubled over and pushed with all her might. Grin pulled her back to a lying position and coaxed softly, "relax and be still."

Terry blinked at the huge mallard and continued to push. She was surprised to hear another child cry a few seconds later.

The paramedics raced back into the room to find another neonate to tend to. "How many are you carrying ma'am?"

"I was told one."

Terry was prepared and the second child was cleaned and swaddled in the second jersey from Dive's bag. It was by mere chance that Dive noticed that both jerseys had 00 on the back as Terry was wheeled out of the room to the awaiting ambulance.

"Wait!"

"What Nosedive?"

"They took Wing's jersey's!"

"We'll get them back at the hospital."

"I want them back now!"

"Nosedive, they need them."

"I don't care. I want Wing and those jersey's!"

To be continued in chapter four

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks and all related characters. I own Terry, Pastor, the twins and Bubba. Too bad I don't own the Sharks either. God owns me. May He continue to work his miracles in my heart and everyone who reads.

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed this and all my other stories. I am glad that I have not offended anyone by writing this story. I personally have had some amazing experiences this summer in this area of concern. Speaking of this summer, it is almost over and I have only gotten one story posted. I feel so horrible. I will try to crank out the rest of this story before I head back to school. 

Knowing You 

  
Chapter 4

By Silver Elf Child

The Mighty Ducks stood outside the hospital room and looked in at the Slugger family. Terry was asleep in the bed as Mac slowly paced the room cradling his daughter. Tanya's eyes filled with tears at the touching scene. 

"Come on."

"What has got your boxers all tied up in knots, Nosedive?" Duke asked.

"Let's go get Wing."

"We can't," Grin said softly.  


"What do you mean, we can't'?"

"Nosedive, those are his kids."

"Yeah right, Tanya! There is no way Wing can have kids with a human."

"He did."

"No he didn't!"

"Nosedive, they are ducks."

Nosedive shook his head no.

"Nosedive look at him. He's happy and a great dad."

"He's my brother!"

"And their father! Nosedive, you have to let him go," Duke joined the argument.

"I don't believe you!"

"Dive," Mallory said softly. "We were all there when they were born. You saw as well as we did that they are ducks like us."

"They are not like us! They are human spawn! I don't know how she did it, but I'm going to find out and reverse it!"

"Nosedive!"

"They are NOT HIS!" Dive shouted down the hall as he stormed out of the hospital.

***

Three days later the ducks sat around the rec room discussing their current contract offers. Phil had offered them a sweet deal that would extend their league membership for five more years.

"I don't know guys, I was figuring on going back to Puckworld after we got Wing."

"Nosedive, do we have to go through this again?"

"They are not his, Mallory."

"How do you propose we get him? He's happily married. I don't think any amount of begging or bribery will work," Duke informed.

"We could always tie a bag over his head, drag him back to the Pond and brainwash him into knowing us," Nosedive smiled.

"That would be fun, but it's wrong."

"Come on, Duke. I know you can do it."

"I gave that up years ago kid. I don't do crime anymore."

"But, Duke"

"How about some TV?" Mallory offered as she turned the television on.

The picture showed a live broadcast of a news conference. A human woman was standing behind a podium speaking. "I would like to thank the Mighty Ducks for all their help with the delivery of my children. I wish I could do more. I will never be able to stop singing praises for you or be able to repay you for the awesome gift you have brought my husband and I. Thank you so much."

Nosedive hastily ripped the remote form Mallory and turned the television off.

"Nosedive!"

"Yeah, she's thankful for ruining my life! I'm going back to Puckworld. I've had enough of these stupid humans!"

The ducks watched as Nosedive stormed away before turning the program back on, but by that time the newscast was over.

***

Mac and Terry sat in their apartment sharing each other's company and playing with their children when a knock came at the door. "I'll get it," Terry said as she rose to answer the door. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped.

"Who is it Ter?"

"It's the ducks!"

"Who?"

"The Mighty Ducks!"

Terry raced to the bedroom to put their son into his crib. Mac quickly followed her and laid their daughter next to her brother. Terry frantically tried to clean the apartment in an attempt to make it halfway presentable. Mac took the laundry from his wife and silently signaled her to calm down. She shook her head no and continued to bustle around the room in a crazed cleaning fit. Mac sighed regrettably and went to answer the door.

"I guess no ones home, too bad," Dive shrugged after no one had answered the door for ten minutes. "Let's go." Dive turned and started to walk away. The sound of the dead bolt unlocking stopped him dead in his tracks. Silently he cursed before turning around. The door slowly swung open to reveal Mac in the doorway.

"Hello."

"Hi, we're" Duke began.

  
"The Mighty Ducks. We were not expecting to see you here."

"Consider it an unexpected house call."

Mac smiled at the gray mallard. "Come in, Terry stop that!"

The ducks squeezed their way into the tiny apartment. Boxes of different odds and ends were piled everywhere. Mallory glanced into one box and found a large baby toy still in its container. Other boxes contained clothes and more with diapers, blankets and bottles. Mac moved several boxes off the couch and offered the seat to the hockey players. Terry offered the recliner she had been sitting in to Duke, as Mallory, Tanya, and Dive sat on the couch. Grin was content to sit on the floor between two large boxes.

"I'm sorry about the mess and limited space. We keep getting more things each day."

"Don't worry," Tanya smiled. "We can make do. How are the twins?"

"Asleep."

"And how are you doing sweet heart?" Duke asked.

"Tired, but I'll survive."

Duke stood up and offered Terry the recliner, but she insisted he use the seat. He laughed at her determined spirit. "I'll bet having one baby to worry about is hard enough, but two is definitely a handful."

"That and working two full time jobs is about to do me in."

"You're already back to work?!"

"I was back on Monday."

"Even though I told her not to," Mac put in.

"You should take some time off," Mallory suggested.

"I can't. Money is tight at the moment. Once we get caught up, we should be fine. Ever since Mac was injured on the job we've sorta been falling farther and father behind. If I don't work we can't make rent. By the way thank you for paying for my medical stay."

Nosedive was trying to ignore her ramblings, but something about Wing being injured on the job disturbed him. How was he injured? When? Why? Was he all right? Was it serious?

"Eh, it was our pleasure," Duke shrugged. 

"Let me get you something to drink," Terry ran into the kitchen before anyone could object.

At the mention of refreshments Dive woke from his trance. "I'll have a soda."

"Um, we don't have any soda," Mac said awkwardly.

"Don't have soda!"

"All we have to offer is ice water," Terry apologized, carrying a tray with five glasses of water into the room.

"Uh" Nosedive began.

"That will be fine," Tanya said firmly looking at Nosedive.

"Thank you," Dive forced a smile.

Mac stood back and listened quietly to the small talk conspire between Terry and the ducks. He kept a watchful eye on Nosedive for any outbursts. For the most part he was silent but cordial when spoken to. Mac glanced over at the blond again and a sharp pain stabbed him through his left eye, into his brain, and out the back of his skull.

"Mac, are you all right?"

He looked up at his concerned wife and smiled. "Fine dear, just a little headache."

"Here sit down," Duke offered his seat. It felt awkward sitting while the hosts were forced to stand around. Besides the cushions were wet, no doubt a little baby accident that had been overlooked.

"No, I'm fine. Please sit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll just take an aspirin or two and I'll be fine." Mac excused himself from the room and went into the kitchen to fetch the medication.

Terry was a little disturbed by her husband's hasty departure. She cast Nosedive a quick glance before trying to return to the previous conversation. Her hasty look read more then Nosedive would have liked her to know. He was obviously upset about the current situation, but the terror in his eyes scared her. Was he concerned for Mac? He must be, because the other ducks reacted the same way she had when Mac hissed in pain and reached for his head. Terry looked back at Nosedive and watched him closer. He kept on nervously glancing to the kitchen. His eyes were hollowed out with many months of worrying and blood shot from the sleepless nights and the silent tears he had cried. He looked older then Mac. Terry frowned inwardly. Slowly the realization sank into her soul and tore at her heart. Nosedive was Mac's older' brother. After all this time he had found his true family, yet he couldn't remember a thing. What should she do?

Nosedive sat nervously sipping the ice water. His brother looked horrible and seeing him in pain ripped his heart out. He quickly looked to the kitchen to see if he had come back. He hadn't. Dive looked back down at the coffee table and his drink. He didn't want to make his actions too obvious. But he couldn't help it, he was worried. He would have done anything to remove the pain Wildwing was now experiencing. Dive lifted his glass to his beak to take another drink and found his glass empty.

"Here let me fill that up for you," Terry offered when she noticed Dive's confused look staring down at the bottom of his empty glass.

"Nah, I can get it myself. Why don't you sit down and stop worry about us. You need to rest." Nosedive stood up, brushed past Mallory and Tanya before going into the kitchen. Terry smiled warmly before sitting on the floor.

"Here, sit in the chair," Duke offered.

"No thank you. I like the floor. It's better for your back."

Nosedive sauntered into the kitchen and found Mac leaning his head against the cabinet. It was obvious that he was plagued by more then just a little' headache. "Hey are you okay?"

Mac looked up, startled by the intrusion of his thoughts. He turned too quickly and slipped. Mac lashed out and tried to grab anything that could support his plunging weight. Nosedive threw his glass into the sink and dove to help Mac. The others heard the sound of the glass breaking and came running.

Nosedive was standing over Mac, who was in a corner on the floor with his hands clinging to the refrigerator door handle and the oven handle. 

"What did you do?" Terry demanded of Nosedive.

Nosedive quickly looked over his shoulder. "Nothing. He just fell."

Mac shook his head in an attempt to clear his head. "Nosedive?"

Dive quickly turned back to Mac. "What?"

"Dive, is that you?"

"Wing?"

"Dive, where are we?"

"Wing! You remember!" Nosedive exclaimed as he fell to his knees beside his brother.

"What are you talking about? Of course I remember you."

Tanya ventured forward. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two."

"Who is our manager?"

"Phil Palmfeather."

"What is today?"

"Does it matter? Tanya, I'm not senile and no I have not lost my mind."

Tanya smiled. He was going to be just fine. Wildwing struggled to his feet and with the aid of his brother walked into the front room. Wildwing sat down on the couch and rubbed the back of his sore head. He could have sworn a lump was starting to rise on the back of his skull. Nosedive sat clinging to Wildwing. "Dive, why are you?"  


"I love you Wing."

"I love you too, baby bro." Wing said hesitantly. What had caused this sudden affection he did not know, but whatever had done it he was not going to question it.

The other ducks began to pour over their team captain. Soon their hushed voices were raised to a mirthful uproar. Terry stood back and watched this heart felt reunion. She was right, this was his family. Then it hit her; they lived in Anaheim and she in San Jose. How was this new development in her life going to work? Wing needed to be with the children as much as with his family. 

"I'm so glad we didn't sign that contract. Now we can go back to Puckworld," Nosedive practically sang.

"Now that Dragonus is finished, you don't get any argument from me,' Wildwing agreed.

Terry froze. Puckworld? Going back? No argument? What about her and the kids? She quietly slipped into her bedroom to compose herself. The tears were brimming on her eyelashes, and she didn't want anyone to see her cry. Terry leaned against the closed bedroom door and listened to the muffled conversation in the other room as her tears fell in the dark room. *How can he say that? What about me? What about the kids? Why are you saying those things Mac? Mac, don't leave me!*

Terry slowly lowered herself to the floor and cried softly. She wrapped her arms around her bent knees and rocked from side to side. What she wouldn't have given to have Mac come running into the room to wrap his comforting arms around her like he had always done. She needed to hear him softly whisper comforting words into her hair. But there was no one to comfort her this time. No one to mend her breaking heart or save her from her own despairing thoughts. Why did life always seem to be cruel? 

One of the twins gave a muffled moan and Terry looked up from her spot on the floor. She listened to the conversation in the other room before standing up. Terry dried her eyes and walked over to the crib that Mac had made for their children. The twins slumbered peacefully, oblivious to the earth shattering events occurring a few feet away. Terry caressed each child's cheek before turning to face the barrier between her and heartache. She could hear the ducks preparing to leave. She had to see them off. Terry quickly wiped the remaining tears away and left the bedroom.

The ducks were standing up, milling around Wildwing. Nosedive was wrapped around his brother in an everlasting embrace. Wildwing didn't seem to notice Terry emerge from the bedroom; instead he headed to the door with his arm around Nosedive's shoulder. She briefly caught Wildwing's eye before he stepped through the open portal. His expression did not hold any recognition for her or their life together. Terry fought back the tears as she watched him go. No goodbye, I'm sorry or farewell. 

Terry stood back and watched the ducks file one by one out of her apartment. There wasn't anything she could do. Mac, or should I say Wildwing, remembered who he was. She didn't matter and neither did their children. Terry had always hoped that he would regain his old memories. Now that he had them, she was not worth a second thought.

Tanya and Duke noticed the pain on Terry's face. Grin could feel her heart sink into the abyss of loneliness. This was not right. They didn't have the right to steal Wildwing away from his new family. They couldn't permit this moral crime to be committed. Tanya quickly jotted down two email addresses on a piece of paper and handed them to Terry. "If you need anything, contact us. These are Wing's and mine email addresses."

***

Terry stood in silent limbo. Time was meaningless and nothing seemed to matter. She moved her fingers and felt the course wrinkled paper that had been quickly tucked into the palm of her hand. She looked down and read the inscribed parchment. Terry laughed. The sheer idea of it all was hilarious. Tanya had given her email addresses! She didn't own a computer. How was she supposed to use these addresses?

***

The Mighty Ducks filed into the Migrator with Wildwing in the lead. Wing and Dive seated themselves in the backseat. Dive's current preoccupation with Wing puzzled the older brother, but he welcomed the unexpected affection. It had been a long time since the two had had a bonding moment or that Wildwing felt like he was needed. Duke started up the engine and they took to the highway, heading home to Anaheim. Half an hour into their voyage Wildwing heard the soft sounds Nosedive made as he slept. Wildwing smiled and smoothed Nosedive's hair. It was in moments like these that he was glad to have been given the opportunity to bring Nosedive with him on the risky mission.

The hum of the Migrator's engine and the vehicles constant swaying from side to side lulled Wing to sleep. When he awoke he found himself in a large bed in a half doze. The soft-breathing pattern of the other beds' occupants made him smile. An overwhelming sense of satisfaction bathed over him as he closed his eyes. Visions of the intimate interactions from a few hours earlier filled his mind.

Wildwing jolted straight out of the dream and looked around. Nosedive was sound asleep by his side, unaffected by his brothers physical outburst. Wing looked around the Migrator and found Mallory asleep in her chair, Tanya was resting her head on Grin's shoulder and Duke was driving. The occasional street light would flash by from the highway's shoulder. The cold dark night added to the eeriness Wildwing felt. Something was not right, yet he couldn't put his finger on what. Who was that strange woman from his dream?

***

Terry laid in the empty queen-size bed. She glanced over at Mac's side of the bed and tried to control the tears. Why was this happening now? Their lives together had just started. She could feel herself slipping into the shadowy world of despair and depression. One of the babies sighed in their sleep and brought Terry back to reality. She couldn't let her morbid feelings drag her under. She had to stay strong, but how?

Terry reached for the phone on the nightstand. She let her fingers do the walking across the number pads. She didn't know what number she had dialed until a familiar mans voice spoke on the other end of the line.

~Hello *yawn*~

"Pastor?" Terry choked on her tears.

~Terry? Is that you?~  


"Pastor, something terrible happened."  


The Pastor sat up in bed and gripped the telephone receiver. ~Terry, what happened? Are you and Mac in trouble? Did something happen to the twins?~  


Terry swallowed hard. How could she explain what happened?

~Terry? Terry, are you there? Terry!~  


"I'm still here, Pastor."  


~What's wrong?~ Pastor asked again as he cast his wife a concerned look.

"It's Mac."

~Did something happen to him?~  


Terry nodded.

~Terry, did something happen to him? ~  


"Mac he left me."

~What?! ~ Pastor asked, shocked by the revelation.

"Mac remembers who he was."

~That's good.~  


"But he doesn't remember me or the kids." The flood of tears became too much and they cascaded down her pale cheeks.

~Terry, do you need anyone to stay with you? My wife and I can~  
  
"No, no, I'm fine. I don't know why I called. It's late. I should go to bed now. Good night, Pastor."

~Terry, wait. Don't~ "Hang up."

"What's wrong dear?"

"Mac remembers his past, but he forgot about Terry and the twins. She said he left her."

"Dear, we have to go over there. She may need us."

***

Wildwing crashed onto his bed and pulled the covers over himself. "It's good to finally be able to sleep in my bed," he sighed.

"It's good to have you back," Nosedive smiled at Wildwing from where he hung upside down from the top bunk.

"It's good to be back baby bro."

"I love you, Wing."

"I love you too, Dive."

Nosedive rolled back onto his bed and closed his eyes. Wildwing rolled to face the wall, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

"Wing?"

Wing opened one eye. "Yeah, Dive."

"I missed you."

Nosedive felt the bunk bed shake as Wildwing moved below. He continued to stare at the ceiling, fighting the emotions that were consuming him. He felt Wing's gentle touch on his arm and he turned to find his brother standing next to the bed. "Want to talk about it?"

"Nah, just be close to you."

" Come here." Wildwing stepped back, opened his arms wide and waved his brother over to him. Dive jumped off the top bunk and into Wildwing's awaiting arms. Wing slowly ushered Dive to lay down with him on the bottom bunk. It took no time flat for Nosedive to fall asleep in Wildwing's arms from his current position. Wing sighed and closed his eyes. Now was the time for the pair to get some well over due sleep.

The sound of water falling graced Wing's ears and the cool sensation of the liquid rolling down his naked body relieved him of the excess body heat from the night. He stood in the shower and let the water droplets fall on him in an endless deluge. Two soft hands crept up his back, under his arms and stopped to clutch his muscular pex. The hand's owner stepped up behind him and caressed his neck affectionately. Wildwing smiled and turned to face his mysterious intruder. Of course he knew who it was, yet for some reason the face did not register. 

Wildwing sat up, startled by the vision. This was not natural. Why would he be having those kind of thoughts, and about a human no less? He had to clear his head. Why was he having these dreams? He had been having one every night for the past week! Wildwing looked at Nosedive, who was sound asleep by his side, and grimaced. He couldn't bring up the dreams with Nosedive around. His little brother may think that he had gone off the deep end.

Wildwing carefully crawled over Nosedive and left the room. He slowly paced the Pond pondering over his many questions. Who was that woman? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? What happened when he was unaware of who he was? How long was he oblivious of his true self? When was he going to find the answers? *This is hopeless. I'm not going to find the answers this way.* Wildwing walked into the kitchen to find Tanya and Duke at the table. "What are you two doing up?"

"Can't sleep. You?"

"Same." Wildwing sat across the table from the pair and laid his head on the table.

"Are you all right, Wildwing?" Tanya asked.

Wing raised his head to look at her. "I'm fine. I just can't get this one dream out of my head."

"Dream, eh? What dream?" Duke asked.

"It's not just one dream, there are several ones. It's just that they all have the same trend."

"What are they about?" Tanya probed.

"Well" Wildwing felt awkward about telling his friends about the dreams. "There's this woman in it. I swear I know her, but I don't know from where."

Tanya and Duke cast each other a glance, which made Wildwing uneasy. "Go on," Tanya encouraged.

"It's a little personal, Tanya. I don't think that I should go on."

"How personal?" Duke questioned; intrigued by Wildwing's wariness.

"Personal!"

"Oh, personal."

"Yeah, personal. I just wish I knew who she was."

"Terry Slugger?" Tanya suggested.

"Who?"

"Terry Slugger," Tanya reiterated as she slid a newspaper clipping across the table to Wildwing.

"Sounds familiar," Wildwing stated reaching back into his mind trying to find a connection. He briefly glanced down at the article on the table, but had to do a double take. It was if he was looking at an apparition. 

"What's wrong?"

"That's her! The woman from my dreams!"

"We were wondering when you were going to start remembering her," Duke casually said.

"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You see, Wildwing, this is a picture of Terry. She and her husband were at a San Jose Sharks game when she went into labor."

"What does this have anything to do with me?"  
  
Tanya cleared her throat and blushed furiously. "Um you see you're her husband."

Wildwing's bewilderment quickly turned to anger in an attempt to hide his injured pride. Wing lashed out at his teammates in his fury. "Impossible! I can't be married to a human!"

"You are."

"Impossible! No Puckworlder in his right mind would marry an Earthling!"

"That's true, but you were not in your right mind."

"Thanks, Duke, I love being insulted by my friends."

"I wasn't trying to insult you. I was trying to prove a point. You didn't know who you were or what you were doing."

"So you're saying I was an ignorant blundering fool."

"I didn't say that"

"Wildwing, you had amnesia. You survived the best you could," Tanya comforted.

"Survived," Wildwing scoffed. "Why does life have to be so complicated?"

"If it were meant to be a cake walk then it really wouldn't be worth living."

"How long was I missing?"  


"Two years."

"TWO YEARS!"

"And we spent every day of it looking for you."

"No wonder I did something as stupid as marrying a human. Is she blind or just as stupid?"

"I don't think she's stupid."

"Ignorant then."

"Wildwing she loves you."

"Love? How can she love a duck?"  


"She does. You broke her heart when you left."

Wildwing shuddered. That last information was like a knife to his heart. He hated to make anyone upset, yet unknowingly he had hurt an innocent.

"She has your email address."

"So."

"You can email her your apology tomorrow."

"That's a good idea," Wildwing sighed standing to leave.

"Wing."

"Yeah, Tanya."

"You also have two kids."

Wildwing stumbled over himself and fell back into the chair. "Kids?"

Tanya nodded.

"I'm a dad?"  


"Yes."

Wildwing began to shake. "I'm a dad?"

Duke walked around the table and placed his hand on Wildwing's shoulder. "Keep telling yourself that. You'll get use to it."

"I'm a dad," Wing smiled.

"See, it's working all ready."

"Thanks guys."

"Do you remember anything else?"  


Wing shook his head. "Give me some time. It might come back." Wildwing left Duke and Tanya to go back to his bed. Nosedive was still asleep, sprawled across his bed, drooling on his pillow. Wildwing frowned at the puddle accumulating, but had to smile. Now was the time to get the evidence that his brother drooled. Wildwing took a few pictures before clambering over Dive. He faced the wall and smiled. "Dad I'm a dad." Wildwing fell to sleep and dreamed of the new happy word.

To be continued in chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks and all related characters. I own Terry, Bubba, the twins, Pastor and Magic. God owns me.

A/N: Hey all. Yup one more installment of this twisted tale. Did you really think that I could leave it like that? No way! There were just way too many loose ends lying around. Don't worry there is one last chapter to go and then this story will be done. The next chapter is VERY long though and filled with music. I think? Anyway the story continues once again as I start back to school and tryout for my colleges ice hockey team. Wish me luck.

Knowing You 

Chapter 5

By Silver Elf Child

Wildwing met Tanya at noon on Drake One's platform. 

"Okay, Tanya, what first?"

"Come on, Wing," Tanya scoffed. "Can't you remember how to access your email?"

Wildwing frowned. "No. I haven't used a computer in over two years. I figured since you were the computer wiz that you could help me."

Tanya stood with her hand on her hip, skeptical of Wildwing's ignorance. He remembered everything before and during the last battle with Dragonus, yet nothing of the past two years. According to him, it had only been a few days or weeks since the battle. Tanya resigned from her accusations and activated the remote access to the internet. Soon they were logged on and Tanya brought up the page to access Wing's email. "Okay, type in your account and password."

Wildwing stared at the screen and tried to remember his email account. For some reason he didn't have the foggiest idea of what it was. Tanya had her back to the screen and watched Mallory approach their position. She never noticed Wildwing's clueless expression as he sat dumbfounded at Drake One's controls.

"Hey, Tanya, Wing."

Wildwing turned his chair to face the red head. "Hey, Mal. You're looking good this morning."

Mallory's smile broadened as a slight blush touched her cheeks.

"What are you doing?"

"We are accessing Wing's email," Tanya informed.

"Wow, that thing should be full."

"Junk mail galore," Wildwing said dubiously.

Mallory patted his shoulder as Tanya laughed at his comment. Wildwing turned back to the screen and concentrated on finding the email account in his clogged memory. He glanced at Mallory's hand, which was still resting on his shoulder, and he was surprised to see a very large diamond ring blazing on her finger. He gently took her hand and swiveled the chair to face her. Mallory noticed the inspection and quickly withdrew her hand. She smiled sheepishly while hiding the ring behind her back.

"What's that?" Wing inquired.

"Nothing."

"Where did you get it?"

"No where."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that, that was a wedding ring."

"It's nothing, Wildwing."

Wildwing's skepticism filled the room, as did Mallory's apprehension. He wanted to question her further, but he could tell the he wasn't going to get the answers. He sucked in a deep breath before turning back to the computer screen. *More questions without answers! When will this end?*

"Wildwing"

"I don't get it! I've supposedly been lost for two years! Things had to have happened in that time and you guys insist that nothing did. Why am I being kept in the dark?!"

"We are not trying to hide anything from you."

"Then why won't you tell me about the ring?"

Mallory's eyes filled with tears. She turned and left without another word. Wildwing gave Tanya a baffled look. He didn't understand her quick emotions or motives for hiding the answers in which he seeked.

"Wildwing," Tanya said softly. "Mal's been under a lot of pressure lately. Please don't push her."

"Will you tell me the answers?"

Tanya's eyelids flickered as she tried to squeeze them shut. It was not her place to tell Wildwing the answer to his question. "Wildwing, check your email."

It wasn't a request. It was an order. Out of spite, Wildwing turned and typed out blindly the email account and password. To his amazement the screen changed and up popped a screen saying that he had twelve unread messages. Wildwing clicked on the inbox and waited for the message choices to be displayed.

"Yo, Wing! You're finally up!"

Wildwing turned his head to see Nosedive approaching. "Hey, Dive."

"Whatcha doin'?"  


"Checking my junk mail. I thought for sure I'd have more messages then twelve."

"Well," Tanya shifted nervously. "I have been deleting the junk mail every day for you," Tanya confessed.

"But how did you get?"

"I'm a hacker, Wildwing. It's pretty easy when you're using the same computer to access passwords."

Nosedive leaned over, "remind me never to check my email on Drake One."

Wildwing laughed as he shook his head. Dive always had a way of lightening up a conversation. Nosedive placed his hand on the console and looked up at the screen. "Feel good pages? Yup, sounds like junk (AHHHH Will they ever stop sending me those useless emails!!!!! If I got any happier I might make everyone around me sick. Wait a minute I already make them sick with my cheerfulness. It's a viscous cycle!) New Vision Lutheran Church? What's a Lutheran? Must be junk mail. Wow they sent you a lot."

As Nosedive inspected the message choices Wildwing looked his brother over from head to toe. His blond hair was a little longer and his chest had filled out. His voice had also deepened. Wildwing smiled. It must have been due to the enlargement of Dive's muscular arms. Then it hit him! He had missed Dive's coming of age. The most important day in any young ducks life, and he had missed Dive's. Wing hung his head and tried to concentrate on the keyboard, but some nagging feeling pulled his eyes towards his brother. The two forces opposed each other, yet worked together. Both won when Wildwing looked at the console in front of Dive and he studied Dive's hands. There was nothing different about them. They were the same hands Wildwing had always helped clean when Dive had scratched them. His fingers were long and slender. His fingernails had been carefully manicured; not a single hangnail existed. The tiny scar on the top of Dive's left hand lost some of its prominence, yet it was still visible. Wing was right that the blemish would always remain with his brother. The ring on Dive's left hand suddenly leapt out and caught Wing's eye. The realization hit him like a bulldozer. It was no mere coincidence that he found Mallory and Dive wearing matching rings on the same day. Something seemed to be guiding his actions.

"What's that?"

Nosedive turned from the screen to look at his brother. "What's what?"  


Wildwing inclined his head toward the ring.

"Oh this?" Nosedive laughed nervously. "Nothing."

"Funny, Mallory said the same thing when I asked her about hers," Wildwing said casually as he rose from his seat.

"Will you hear me out?" Dive blurted out quickly.

Wildwing nodded.

"It was an innocent thing. Just a casual relationship. I needed someone to talk to and Mal was the first one ready to listen."

Tanya choked on a cry of disbelief.

"Okay, Tanya wanted to talk to me about it, but I wasn't ready yet. She wanted to go back without you!" Nosedive pointed at Tanya hoping to get the attention off of him. Somehow Nosedive found that Wildwing wasn't convinced. Was it the arms folded across his chest, tapping foot, or the glare aimed at him? Maybe it was all three? 

"Wildwing, we didn't think you survived. We thought that you died like Dragonus did and that your body had rolled into a crevice deep within the razor sharp rocks."

  
"Tanya," Wildwing said calmly without taking his eyes off Nosedive, "I understand. So, Dive, when were you planning on telling me about this? Were you waiting till we got back home, or after you and Mal had a dozen kids?"

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how."

"A simple, hey Wing, guess what, Mal and I are hitched' would have sufficed."

Nosedive shifted all his weight to his right foot and raised an eyebrow. "Sure, Wing. Then I'd have you jumping up and down ready to kill me."

"Dive, I would not kill you. It just would have been nice to know. I know I missed some important things in your life, but I didn't really have a choice."

"If I could have, Wing, I would have waited so you could have been my best man."

Wildwing smiled. "Dive, I'm glad for you. Thank the Lord that you were able to find happiness through immeasurable sorrow."

Nosedive smiled and hugged Wildwing. Wing was happy that the little storm had blown over, but did he just say that? Lord? Finding happiness within sorrow? Was he starting to sound like Grin, or was it his imagination?

"There!"

The two turned to see Tanya seated where Wildwing was a few minutes earlier.

"There, what?" Wildwing asked.

"I deleted all your junk mail."

"Thank you, Tanya."

Wildwing looked up at the screen to find the messages from the Lutheran Church still on his account. Tanya stood up and let Wildwing sit down to read his messages. Nosedive was intrigued by the messages and stuck around to find out what the church had to say. Wildwing clicked on the first message that was sent from the previous week.

Hello Mac, or should I say Wildwing? I'm glad you finally remember who you were. We are all so proud of you. As you know I don't have a computer or access to the internet, but our Pastor said I could email you through his email from the church. The kids are fine. The best way to contact me is to call me directly, but if you don't want to talk to me you can reply to this email. My number is'

The message quickly disappeared and Wildwing tried to figure out why and looked at Tanya.

"What happened?"  


"I don't know, maybe NOSEDIVE!"  
  
Wildwing turned to find his brother holding the mouse and a fire in his eyes he had never seen before. Wildwing looked back at the screen and found all the messages were highlighted.

"Nosedive, what are you doing?"

"They are junk mail!"  
  
"Nosedive, no!"  


Wildwing and Nosedive fought for control of the mouse. Nosedive pushed the enter key on the keyboard and gave Wildwing an evil smile. Wing glanced back to the screen and found that the messages had all been deleted and the trash emptied.

"Why did you do that?!"

"They were junk mail," Nosedive shrugged.

"Who do you think you are?! That was MY mail, not yours!"

"Somebody has to save you from yourself. The others aren't, so I have to."

"Nosedive! That was important!"

"So."

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Wings voice became shrill.

"Yeah, I do. I saved you from having your brain washed again."

"Terry did not brain wash me!"

"She has a name? Funny, I call her something else."

"Nosedive, I am this close," Wing held his index finger and thumb close enough that they almost touched in front of Nosedive's face, "to loosing my patience with you."

"She kidnapped you!"

"Kidnapped?!" Wildwing's facial expression was incredulous. "Nosedive, we are married."

"No you are NOT!" Nosedive screamed.

"Yes we are. See!" Wing held up his left hand where a gold band glittered. "We are married. You have to realize this. I can't do anything about it."

"It's a trick! She's lying."

"Nosedive"

Wildwing tried to explain to his brother his feelings on the topic, but Nosedive wouldn't listen. He was adamant that his brother was single. Wildwing grabbed Nosedive's hair and forced his fist with the ring on his finger into Dive's face. "Look, Dive. Look good and hard. I'm married like it or not."  


"Not" Nosedive grabbed Wildwing's hand. "For" He pried Wing's fingers apart. "Long." Nosedive slipped the ring off Wing's finger and attempted to pocket it.

"Nosedive, what are you doing?"

"She will not control you!"

"Give me back my ring!"

The two brothers fought over the ring. Wildwing was all over Nosedive, slapping, spitting, and clawing. Nosedive ducked, dodged, and evaded Wildwing's attempts to snatch the ring back.

"Nosedive, that's mine."

Wildwing slapped at Nosedive's hand, but missed. Instead he made contact with his inside elbow. The force pulled Nosedive's arm down as it collapsed at the elbow. It also struck a major muscle group and caused Nosedive to open his fingers.

"Nosedive, NO!"

The ring went flying. Wildwing watched in horror as the golden band bounced off the floor and away from him. The team captain tried to chase it down, but he was still tangled up with the left wing. Just as he freed himself from Nosedive's clutches he heard the clatter of the ring falling into the heater duct and fall to oblivion. Wing grimaced at the sound. 

Wildwing turned and faced his brother. Nosedive stood triumphant towering over his brother. The pain of loosing the ring was etched on Wing's face, yet Nosedive was unaffected by it. "How could you?" Wing seethed, hunched over.

"Good ridden to bad rubbish." Nosedive turned and left the room.

Wildwing looked back at the vent then to his brother's retreating back. *How could Dive have done this to me? Why did he do that?* Wing fell to his knees and strangled an anguished cry. All was lost. His memory, the emails, the ring, his love, his hope, everything. Or did he loose everything?

"Wildwing."

"Not now, Tanya."

"You just got another email."

"I don't care."

"It's from Terry."

Wildwing looked up, the fire of hope burned anew within his heart. "What does it say?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened it."

Wildwing perused his choices. He could go after Nosedive and continue their squabble, or he could read the email. "Tanya, can you keep an eye out for Dive? I don't want him deleting this one."

Nosedive did not reappear to disturb Wildwing's exploration for answers.

Hello Mac, it's me again. Pastor insisted I try to reach you one more time. He told me to give you time. For ye have need of patience, that, after ye have done the will of God, ye might receive the promise.' Hebrews 10:36. I miss you terribly. "Then shoult thou call, and the Lord shall answer; thou shalt cry, and he shall say, here I am." Isaiah 58:9. The kids haven't been sleeping well. I don't know what to do. My mother is here and watching them while I go to work. I haven't seen them in three days. I know what you'd say. A mans heart deviseth his way, but the Lord directeth his steps.' (Proverbs 16:9) or maybe be of good courage, and he shall strengthen your heart, all ye that hope in the Lord.' (Psalm 31:24). As before here is my home number, 555-4013. Remember Isaiah 53:5-6. But he was pierced for our transgressions, he was crushed for our iniquities; the punishment that brought us peace was upon him, and by his wounds we are healed. We all, like sheep, have gone astray, each of us has turned to his own way; the LORD has laid on him the iniquity of us all.' I forgive you for leaving us. This must be hard on you. I do not know what you remember but these things have I spoken unto you, that my joy remain in you, and that your joy might be full.' (John 15:11).

A tear came to Wildwing's eye halfway through the message. He couldn't remember Terry or his children, but somehow he had remembered the Lord'. Did he remember Him or was he fooling himself? Who was this Lord? He didn't know who the Lord was, so it mush have been a silly mind trick.

***

Wildwing spent the day in silence, meditating on his current situation. The team was back together, closer in some respects. He found out two hours earlier that Mallory was upset with Nosedive because he hadn't come forward and told Wildwing about their marriage. She wanted to tell Wing, but Nosedive had insisted on telling him. So the whole incident earlier that day with the tears was a result of her and Nosedive's weeklong battle. Nosedive and Mal were currently in Mallory's room trying to patch up the minor rift that Nosedive's stubbornness had caused.

This left Wildwing plenty of time to himself. What was he going to do about Terry and the kids? The team was already packed and ready to go home to Puckworld. He knew that Terry would never fit in there, and he here. How can a marriage survive with so many differences? Human marriages tended to fail within months and usually ended in divorce a year later. How could one duck and one human make it work on two different planets, galaxies apart? There was no easy answer. Either he stayed or he left. In the end he paid physically and mentally. Maybe if he called Terry, she could help him, but what would he say? That's what Wildwing was pondering at this current hour.

Wing paced his and Dive's room talking aloud to himself. "Hello Terry? Hi, it's me, Wildwing your ex-husband. No wait that doesn't sound right. Hello may I please speak with Mrs. Slugger. Good evening, this is Wildwing Flashblade, the team captain of the Mighty Ducks. Wait, she knows who I am. Why do I need to tell her that? Oh I got it! Hello Terry, this is the guy who was completely out of his mind when he married you. That doesn't sound right either. How about, I'm the duck you married, I think it's best we forget this entire blunder you call a marriage. Let's just face the facts that it was a folly and one of the dumbest things I've ever done. Yeah that sounds better."

Wildwing wrote down what he had come up with and reread it. He frowned at his speech. "I sound like an idiot. Why am I acting like a scared schoolboy? I'm an adult and so is she. She should understand if I explain it to her."

Wildwing's attention snapped back to reality when Nosedive waltzed into the room reading a comic book.

"Hey, Dive."

"Hi, Wing."

"You and Mal patch things up?"

Nosedive shrugged as he climbed onto the top bunk. "I guess. She's still a little upset, but when isn't she mad at me?"

"Why did you marry her if you knew that?'

"Because I love her," Dive said offhandedly, engrossed in the comic.

"Dive, do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"I was about to make a private phone call."

"Go ahead."

"I said that it was private."

"Go ahead, I won't listen."

Wildwing huffed. "Never mind. It's not that important."

"Okay."

Wing glared at his brother. He grabbed his cell phone and jacket before storming from the room. Who cares about the long distance charges, he need to talk to Terry. Wing made his way up to the Pond's roof. The night air was cool and crisp. *Good thing I grabbed my jacket* Wing thought. The starry night sky was a magnificent sight to see. The stars twinkled their patterns on the satin black ribbon stretching across the universe. Some how this image calmed Wing's mind.

Wildwing flipped his cell phone on and dialed Terry's number. His stomach tightened with each ring. His palms began to sweat and his heart pumped at warp speed. The crickets chirping, freeway traffic, the rustle of leaves, and his heart racing were deafening.

~Hello.~  


"Hell hello, Ter Terry?"

~Yes?~  


"Hi, it's me."

~Mac?~

"No, Wildwing."

~Wildwing? Oh, Wildwing. I can't believe it's you!~ Terry sat up and clutched the phone.

"Yeah, well, it's me," Wildwing laughed nervously.

~Where are you?~  


"I'm currently looking over the edge of the Pond."  


~Pond?~

"Yeah, the Anaheim Arrowhead Pond. It's where we, the ducks and I, live."

~You're on the roof?!~  


"Yes."

~Don't jump!~

"What?"

The sound of crying pierced the receiver. Wildwing pulled the phone away from his head and only replaced it when the sound died away.

"Terry?"

~Yes,~ She whispered.

"The reason why I'm calling is to let you know that I got your emails."

~Are you still on the roof?~

"Yes."

~Don't jump.~

"Why would I jump?"

~Because you said that you would.~

"No I didn't."

~You once told me that you would rather jump off a building to your death then to live without me.~  


"Oh here, I'm backing away from the edge. Is that better?"  
  
~Are you off the roof?~  


"No."  


~I won't feel better until you're off the roof.~

"I can't go inside. There's too much of a chance someone will hear. Nosedive, my baby brother, he's been having trouble coming to grips with the whole concept of you and I."

~Please don't jump.~  
  
"I promise, I will not jump," Wildwing gave a hearty laugh.

~I'm glad you're enjoying this,~ Terry scolded. ~At least one of us is.~

"I'm sorry. I just found it funny that you are so concerned for me. Even my best friend didn't have that much concern."  


~I love you.~  


"Terry, my friends and I are going back to Puckworld tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am for this whole mess. You have no idea how this has torn me up. I don't belong here. I have to go home and find my family. I don't even know if my parents lived through the invasion."

~Wildwing.~  


"Yes?"  


~I understand. Just remember, For God, who commanded the light to shine our of darkness, hath shined in our hearts, to give the light of knowledge of the Glory of God in the face of Jesus Christ.'~

"Second Corinthians 4:6"

~What?~

"I don't know."

~You said~

"Second Corinthians 4:6"

~How did you know?~

"I don't know, it just popped into my head."

The two remained in silence for several minutes contemplating the meaning of the miracle.

"I should go."

~Wildwing?~  


"Yes, Terry?"  


~Will you come to the kids' baptism?~  


"When is it?"

~This Sunday.~

"That's three days from now."

~Please. It would mean the world to me.~

"I guess I could go. A few days later wont hurt."

Terry smiled at the phones' receiver. ~I'll see you Sunday?~  


"See you Sunday."  


~Oh and Wildwing remember Psalm 73: 23- 24.~

Wildwing heard Terry hang the phone up. He walked over to the greenhouse, which was on the roof, and went inside. He thought about his promise and he knew that Nosedive would not be happy.

"I am continually with thee: thou hast holden me by my right hand. Thou shalt guide me with thy counsel, and afterward receive me to glory." Wildwing was puzzled with his last statement. *Where did that come from?*

***

The next morning the Mighty Ducks sat around the kitchen table discussing their soon departure from the planet. Nosedive came into the room and looked each duck over. "Hey guys, have you seen Wing?" he asked as he sat down next to Mallory.

"No."

"Nuh-uh."

"Nope."

"Why do you ask?" Duke inquired.

"He didn't come back to bed last night."

"Hmm, he might be in the garden. I saw him going up to the roof last night."

"Duke, he wouldn't sleep out there. He's never done that before."

"Maybe not, but he looked troubled. He could have been up all night thinking. He's done that many times, and you know that."

"I know, but what could he possibly be thinking about?'

"Trying to remember the last two years?" Grin suggested.

"Why would he want to? No, he only goes up there when he has to make a tough decision."

"The million dollar question is what," Mallory added her two cents.

"I'm goin' to go find out," Nosedive stood up.

"Leave him be, Dive. He's up there for a reason. We shouldn't disturb him."

"Not this time, Duke. If he's in trouble I need to be there to help him."

Nosedive left the other's and headed to the roof. The greenhouse, that contained plants from Puckworld, was situated a few yards behind the entrance shaft to the roof. Nosedive hated coming up there. The greenhouse was hot, humid, and very stuffy. He never comprehended why Wildwing insisted on its establishment. Nosedive inspected the plants from outside the small glass building. He never understood why they grew better out here then in Tanya's lab. He didn't see Wing on the roof or inside the greenhouse. Dive sighed and started back towards the door to go back down into the Pond. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that several of the plants had been knocked off their shelves. *Wildwing will be upset when he finds them like that. I had better go pick them up.*

Dive walked into the greenhouse and found Wildwing sprawled across the floor, unconscious. Dive panicked and fell to his knees beside his team captain. "Wing, please don't be dead."

The unexpected extra weight falling on him, caused Wildwing to exhale sharply and startled him out of his sleep. "Dive!" Wildwing coughed.

"Wing, you're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay." Wildwing sat up as Dive's emotions overtook him. "Dive, stop crying."

Nosedive spoke quickly and incoherently, "I thought you were dead. You didn't come to bed and I got scared. Duke said you were on the roof, and when I couldn't find you I began to worry. I don't want to loose you again, Wing. Then I found the flowers on the floor and I came in here to pick them up and found you passed out on the floor. I thought you were dead."

Wildwing was perplexed as his brother divulged the information at warp speed. He never knew how hard those two years had actually been on Nosedive. Sure he fell in love and got married, but he had also lost an everlasting bond that he shared with his older brother. Wildwing took the blubbering blond into his arms and rocked him back and forth. "It's okay, Dive. I'm never going to leave you again. I will always be with you."

"Why, Wing?"

"Why what?"

"Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know, Dive. But everything happens for a reason."

"What could be more important to loose you?"

"You and Mal?"

"What about us?"

"Think about it. You never made a move to tell Mal that you liked her until I was not there. Maybe, just maybe, you needed me out of the picture in order for the two of you to get together."

Nosedive smiled. "Yeah, that has to be it."

***

Later that day the ducks sat around the table discussing their departure with Wildwing and Nosedive.

"Is everyone packed and ready?" Duke asked.

"I still have a few more things to pack," Mallory said.

Duke's eye bulged. "Mal, you already have too much."

"I'm not done yet, Duke!" Mallory leaned forward in an attempt to get into the resident extheif's face.

"Fine, whatever."

"Wing still hasn't packed," Nosedive pointed out.

"Didn't you already pack his stuff?" Tanya asked.

"A few things, but now that he's here he can get what he wants."

"Wing, how long will it take you to finish packing?"

"Wing?"

Wildwing shook his head, clearing it from the comets he was chasing. "What?"

"Did you hear anything we just said?"

"Sorry, my mind was else where."

"Where?" Nosedive asked.

"Space," Wing shrugged.

"How long will it take you to pack up your things?"  


"A day, maybe two, why, Duke?"

"We were planning on going home today. You do remember that?"

"Yeah guys"

"Yes, Wing."

"Do we have to leave right away I was hoping to stay a few more days."

"Don't you want to go home?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah I do, but I promised to do something Sunday."

"Like what?" Nosedive asked as he gave Mallory googly eyes.

"I told Terry that I would go to the kids' baptism this Sunday."

"Terry! When did you talk to her?!" Nosedive shouted venomously.

"Last night."

"Last night?! That's who you called! Wildwing how could you?!"

"Nosedive, we are married. I may not have my ring, no thanks to you, but I still have responsibilities to her and our children."

"They are NOT YOURS!"

"How do you know?"

"She brainwashed you! That slut is trying to steal you away from me again."

"She's not a slut, Nosedive."

"Couldn't fool me."

"Anyway, I'm going to the baptism. If you guys want to go to Puckworld without me, that's fine. I'll catch up with you later."

"NO!" Nosedive shouted, slamming his hands on the table and standing up.

"Don't tell me no, Nosedive."

"I won't leave you."

"Then you are coming with me to the baptism."

"Like hell I'll go!"  


"Grow up, Dive."

"In case you missed it, Wing, I have. Oh wait, you did miss it. Two of the most important things in my life you missed thanks to that human! No wonder your crawling back to her!"

Wildwing squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the flood of tears that were threatening to fall. "Dive,' Wildwing whispered. "Please don't do this to me."

"She's evil, Wing! She's a monster!"

"Dive, do you have any idea what you are doing?"

"Yeah, saving you from yourself. She's going to try to brainwash you again."

"No, you're killing me. Do you have any idea how much this whole ordeal is tearing me apart?" Wildwing sniffled and waved his hands. "Forget it, you wouldn't understand in the first place. All you're concerned with is yourself and your feelings. You have neglected to realize that by some slim chance that I might have feelings too. Here, Dive," Wildwing tossed Dive a butter knife. "Why don't you just stab me with this. Your words have already done their damage. No wonder Terry was so worried last night. Maybe she's not the monster."

"I'm not a monster."

"I wasn't referring to you. I was speaking about myself. I'm the monster for abandoning my family, both my wife and kids and you. It would have been better if I had died along with Dragonus." Wildwing hung his head and left the room. Nosedive looked at he others, imploring them for help with his eyes. All turned away, ashamed of their own selfish desires to go home. Dive stood around begging for help, but no one volunteered. Mallory soon rose to help her husband and they left the room to talk. When they were gone Grin whispered "reckless words pierce like a sword, but the tongue of the wise brings healing."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Duke asked.

"That we may need a higher power to consult to be able to help our friends. Spiritual living always gets one through."

***

Wildwing laid on his stomach face buried in his pillow. If he were lucky he would smother himself. He heard the door slid open and shut. No chance of smothering himself today, that sound meant only one thing Nosedive. He felt his siblings presence next to the bed and he turned his head to face the wall and away from his brother.

Nosedive said nothing. He didn't know what to say. Mallory stood next to him and gave him a gentle nudge. He silently signaled her What!'. She gestured toward Wildwing with a slight nod of her head and waited earnestly for Dive to do something. The problem was what he should do. Nosedive could tell that Mallory was loosing patients with him and he tried to come up with the best solution. *What would Dad do?* he thought to himself.

Wildwing silently wished Nosedive would leave the room. That way he could wallow in his sorrow. Right now his life was a runaway train going full steam toward a life threatening disease, depression. Every word Nosedive spoke pushed him closer to the edge of hysteria and paroxysmal despondency.

He felt the edge of the bed dip downward as Nosedive sat down. A frenzy of emotions boiled within him and an insane stormy rage was brewing in his mind. Nosedive slowly and hesitantly placed his hand on Wildwing's back between his shoulder blades. He felt Wildwing shudder and his tense muscles relax. Wildwing's melancholy mood dispersed as quickly as it arose. The storm clouds dispersed with Nosedive's touch and the torrent of emotions smoldered into ashes of forgiveness. Wildwing turned to face Nosedive. The anguish he was feeling was still present in his eyes, yet calmness was painted on he features.

"Why is this happening, Dive?" Wildwing's voice was a hoarse whisper.

"I don't know, Wing, but it must be happening for a reason."

"I always pictured myself like Dad. Terry can't come to Puckworld, and I can't stay here. If we stayed together one of us would be rejected by the other's planet. How can I provide for them in another galaxy?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe I should ask Phil."

"Phil?"

"He knows more about legal stuff. Besides he is a human. He should know what to do. If not, he may be able to point me in the direction I should go."

***

Wildwing softly rapped on Phil's office door before opening it a crack to allow his head to pear in. Phil was sitting at his desk talking on the phone. His back was to him and Wildwing thought about coming back later. Phil swiveled his chair one hundred eighty degrees and saw Wildwing looking in. He waved Wing into his office as he finished up his conversation. "Of course Michael, I know exactly what you mean Of course I'll find you a new team Paul Karyia? I don't know, he's not really a people person. Yes, Mike, I will go recruit him in the morning. Yes Sir. You can count on me to round up a new team. Yes a Stanley Cup contender. No doubt sir, I'm your man. I'm sorry Mike, but I have to go. No it's not another publicity stunt. Wildwing is here and wants to discuss something of importance with me. Yes I will tell him. Yes." Phil nodded and waved his hand in a circular motion and rolled his eyes. "All right, I'll talk to you later, bye."

"What was that about?" Wildwing asked sliding into the chair situated across from Phil.

"Phew, he never wants to hang up. That was Michael Eisner. He wanted me to convey his warmest wishes to you on your return here and to Puckworld."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure I can't talk you into staying one more season. Just until we get another team put together?"

"Sorry, Phil."

"It was worth a try."

"Of course."

"So what can I do for you?"

"Who said I'm here for anything?"

Phil gave Wildwing a skeptical look before answering. "Wildwing, how long have we know one another?"

"Several years."

"And in that time you only came up to my office to either yell at me or demand that I stop with the publicity stunts."

"Yeah, so."

"I haven't scheduled any public appearances since you were lost. So you can't be here for that. You must be here because something's on your mind because you're not yelling."

"You're right. I do have something on my mind."

"Terry Slugger?"

"How'd you know?"

"Nosedive said something about how she conned you into marrying her."

"She didn't con me Phil."  


"The marriage was your idea?"

"I don't know."

"So she could have tricked you."

"I didn't say that."

"But she could have."

"Phil," Wildwing growled, loosing his patience with his manager. "Nosedive has let his judgement be clouded. I may not remember much of the last two years, but I do know that I was not manipulated into doing anything I didn't want to do."

"I'm sorry, Wildwing. Please don't get upset. I'm not trying to pick sides. I'm just trying to point out other options."

"Phil," Wildwing warned again.

"Okay, I'll stop."

"I came here for some advice not a lecture."

"Advice?"

"Terry has two kids, my kids. Tanya and Duke said that she could barely support them. I have that savings account with all that money I've been saving. I want her to have it."

"Wildwing, booby, babe, don't you think you are just a little over reacting?"

"Phil, I don't want those kids to suffer. Terry can't come with us and the kids need their mother. I want them to be provided for even if I can't be there."

"Wildwing, will you please hear me out?"

"I'm listening."

"There is a small chance that they are not yours."

"Tanya's convinced their mine, as well as Duke, Mallory and Grin. Nosedive's the only one who doubts it."

"Fine, we'll say that they are yours, you can't just give them all that money."

"Why can't I?"

"Not all at once. Giving Terry all that money could be hazardous."

"Phil, you sound awfully close minded like Nosedive."

"You want your children provided for, right? Then instead of giving Terry the money, put some of it in two separate accounts. Call it a college fund. You also need to come up with legal documents that will provide Terry with a monthly income but restrict her from accessing all the money."

"What do you suggest?"

"Three hundred dollars a month should do for food and supplies."

"Five hundred."

"Okay, Five hundred." Phil pulled out a piece of paper and started to draw up the sketch of the proposed document.

"What about rent? She will need to pay for housing, electricity, garbage, and"

"All of life's expenses hmm, a thousand a month should be enough."

"Make it fifteen hundred."

Phil looked up at Wildwing. "Okay, fifteen."

"I know you don't like it Phil, but I don't want Terry and the kids to be in need."

"Wildwing, things change. Money isn't everything. It's nice to have, but it's not everything. Family comes first."

Wildwing gave Phil a confused look. Did Phil actually just say that? What happened during those two years?

"I know what you're thinking, this guy is some kind of clone, but I'm not. My older sister was diagnosed with breast cancer a year and a half ago. She's fighting it the best she can, but nothing has changed. The disease has really drained her and her family financially and emotionally. My nieces have been hit as hard as their mother has. Wildwing I hate to see those kids suffer."

"I'm sorry Phil. I don't know what to say."

"Your kids deserve the best. But I don't know if I've been any help."

"You have. I don't know much about legal stuff, but you do. By making that contract and coming up with the college fund is a great idea. Thank you."

Wildwing stood to leave as Phil stumbled over his words. "Uh, sure I think." Phil scratched at his head and stared at the parchment in front of him.

Wildwing smiled at his manager and headed to the door.

"Wildwing?"  


"Yes, Phil?"

"If I were you I would not go back. I'd stay."

"Why, so I would still play for you," Wildwing laughed.

"Not for hockey, but for the kids. They don't need money they need a dad. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Duke said that he found this. He said it was yours."

"I'll think about that," Wildwing waved and left the room to think about his newest advice. Out in the hall way Wing opened the envelope Phil had handed him. Inside was his wedding ring.

I hope you liked. Trust me it gets better. I just love Wing torture!

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless

Elfy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer and Author's notes at the end of the story.

Warning! Religious material ahead!

Knowing You

Chapter 6

By Silver Elf Child

Terry rushed around her apartment preparing the twins for the baptism. She had her daughter dressed in her white dress and her diaper bag packed. At the moment she was currently changing her sons diaper when the doorbell rang. "One moment. I'll be right there. Wait!"

Terry quickly finished strapping the tabs of the diaper to the child's waist and put him back into the crib with his sister, before running to answer the door. She unlocked the dead bolt, but left the chain attached to the door. She opened the door a crack and was surprised to see Wildwing standing with his back to the door.

Wildwing heard the door creek open and he quickly turned around. Terry stood on the other side with a surprised look. "Hi, Terry."

"Wildwing? I didn't think you were coming."

Wildwing frowned, "why not?"

"Well, because you never called back. I didn't tell you what time or where the baptism was being held."

Wildwing scratched his head. "Sorry about that. My brother is still having trouble coping with the idea that I have kids."

"Oh."

"Speaking of which, can I see them?"

"Oh sure," Terry stuttered. "They are in the bed room. I was just getting them ready. Come on in."

Wildwing stepped into the tiny apartment and watched Terry close and lock the door behind him. He gave a questioning look at her, but before he could speak she replied, "bad neighborhood. I have to do that all the time."

"Why don't you move?"  


"Don't have the money or the time. The twins are in here." Terry pointed ahead of her and started towards the bedroom, but stopped. "Wildwing, I've been thinking about something. You're a star athlete and all, why wasn't there a mad search for you?"

Wing absently scratched at the back of his neck, "um, well Tanya said that they didn't want the media to get involved. We've had a rough time with them and my friends thought that it would be better for my brother if he didn't have to deal with that as well as my loss. Besides they were looking."

"All right, but how did they explain your disappearance to the NHL? I'm an avid hockey fan, as you know, and all that the fans heard was that you were replaced."

"Oh that, they just told them that I decided not to play anymore and that I quit the team."

"Quit?"

"I threatened to do that once, so it was very believable for them. Actually I'm proud of my brother with coming up with the idea. If he hadn't done that the media would have been crawling all over the place. Since we are on the topic of strange thoughts, why didn't you think it strange that I was a duck?"

Terry shrugged and started towards the bedroom again. "I don't know. I figured that you had a very interesting story and I wanted to hear it. When you couldn't remember whom you were I waited patiently for you to remember. Then things kinda went really fast. After your first visit to church you became an avid reader of the Bible, became baptized, you joined the church, and somewhere in there I fell in love with you. I didn't realize it until you asked me to marry you. I have always been taught not to judge another by their appearances, so I didn't. I judged you based on your personality and desire to grow in the word of Christ."

Wildwing followed her, but stopped when he remembered something else. "Terry, I know this might sound weird and everything, but I seem to have lost something."

"What?"  


"You see, there is this little trinket I'm suppose to be guarding with my life, and it appears that when I fell during the last battle it went missing."

"Battle?"

"We were fighting this evil Saurian overlord. Don't worry, he's dead. He was trying to take over the world, but we stopped him. That's why we are here on Earth."

"What was this trinket that you lost?"

"Well it's not really a trinket, it's more of a mask. You see, it has special significance on my home planet. It's kind of a relic."

"What's it look like?"

"It's a golden goalie mask. Not the kind humans wear. It looks more like a face plate only ducks can wear."

"Oh when the boy-scout troop found you they found you wearing something like that, but it was white, not gold."

"That's it actually. When it's not activated it looks white. You wouldn't happen by chance to have it, would you?"

"I do. It's in the closet somewhere. You wanted to throw it away."

"What?" Wildwing practically screamed at Terry. His exclamation was soon followed by the piercing wail of a child from the other room.

"You wanted to throw it away, but I wouldn't let you. I liked it, anyway, I'm being paged."

Terry practically flew to the crib and attempted to calm the child.

"Here, let me help you," Wildwing offered. He reached into the crib, but stopped when he saw the child's appearance.

"What's wrong?"

"Nonothing," Wildwing faltered. "I was just expecting her to look like you."

Terry smiled fondly at Wildwing. "Be careful. Support her head."

"I know how to hold a baby," Wildwing replied as he gently laid his daughter against his chest and rested her head on his right shoulder. He took a few steps backward and rocked her back and forth to sooth the colicky baby. To Terry's surprise, Wildwing was able to silent her wailing at his touch. Terry watched Wildwing out of the corner of her eye as she finished dressing their son. As she was finishing packing the second diaper bag, Wildwing stood humming a lullaby that his mother had always sung to calm him to his daughter. The two ducks slowly danced around the room to the soft melody.

"Ready to go?" Terry asked, interrupting Wildwing's whispered symphony.

"Whenever you are. My friends are waiting in the Migrator."

"Migrator?"

"Our vehicle. I figured that we could all take the same car."

"That's a good idea. Here's Anna's car seat."

Wildwing looked up with surprise and gave Terry and awkward look.

"Wildwing, put her in her car seat. What? Don't look at me like that."

"What did you say her name is?"

"Anna."  


"That's my mother's name," Wildwing whispered.

Terry smiled. "You knew more about yourself then what you let on."

"Excuse me."

"You named them. No wonder you named her after your mother. Come on let's go."

Terry picked up her son in his car seat and Anna's empty seat. Wildwing insisted on holding their daughter and carrying the diaper bags. Wildwing exited the apartment first and waited for Terry to lock up the apartment. When she was ready they walked side by side to the Migrator, which was waiting by the curb.

Terry cautiously stepped into the massive vehicle and looked around. Duke was in the driver's seat with Tanya next to him. Mallory sat next to Nosedive, who refused to look at Terry. Grin sat in his chair meditating. He opened one eye when he heard Terry and Wildwing enter.

"Okay team, we are ready to go."

"Where to?" Duke asked.

Terry gave Duke the directions to the church and they were off. Wildwing sat in the back with Terry by his side. He now had Anna cradled in the crook of his arm. Wing would smile at her then to Terry, amazed at the little life he held in his arms. Anna gurgled happily and threw open her arms to Wildwing every now and then. He playfully touched the tip of her beak with his index finger before stroking her tiny hands. Anna kicked happily and laughed her approval of the affection. She wrapped her fingers around his finger and held it tight. Wildwing playfully moved her arm back and forth as he mumbled baby gibberish to her. Anna giggled some more and made bubbles with her spit. Wing turned to Terry. "I think we have a hockey player on our hands."

"How so?"

"Have you felt this grip? She's a natural for sure!"

"Oh please," Nosedive grumbled.

Wildwing looked up at his pouting brother and shook his head. He didn't know how to get it into Dive's head that these kids meant a lot to him. Wing turned his attention back to his children when his son reached over and touched Wing's arm. Wing smiled at the boy at his side and he gently stroked his cheek with his finger.

Mallory slapped Dive on his arm. She had been watching Wildwing and his interactions with his daughter closely. She wanted to jump up and rip the tiny duckling from his arms and hold her herself. Of course she wouldn't, but she wanted to.

Tanya would look back at Wildwing every so often and look at the child he held with an expression of deep longing. There was just something about a newborn child, alien or otherwise, that made every female heart melt instantly. The soft noises Mallory made kept drawing Tanya's glances back to the reunited father and children. As with Mallory, Tanya wanted to snatch one of the children away and cradle it in her arms.

Duke was busy driving and he could not look back at his teammates, but he would cast a glance Tanya's way every now and then. He had to smile to himself. Tanya's clasped hands and soft sighing gave away her female feelings toward the ducklings. He didn't know if Grin noticed Tanya's desiring looks, but he was sure that Tanya would make some comment in the near future about wanting her own. *We are going to be swimming with ducklings by the time we get back to Puckworld,* he thought. It wasn't such a bad idea though. The planet needed to be repopulated; besides he would love it all the same to see his friends happily raising families. And he would most likely then not be asked to be an uncle and being an uncle had its advantages. He could have all the fun spoiling them without the responsibilities of having to raise them. *Uncle Duke it has a nice ring to it.*

Grin tried to meditate, but he was having trouble with all the sighing Mallory and Tanya were doing. He looked over at Wildwing and smiled inwardly while on the outside he showed no signs of emotion. He was happy that Wildwing was getting the opportunity to see his children. Grin glanced over to Nosedive and frowned slightly. How could his little buddy have such anger towards two sweet innocent children? They were not the cause of Dive's troubles, his immaturity was. Grin looked over to Tanya and his melancholy mood quickly evaporated. He knew what she was thinking and he liked the idea, but wouldn't his size frighten the children?

*This is so unfair. Why won't Wing pay attention to me? Why should he care for human spawn more then his own cute lovable baby brother?* Dive looked back to Wildwing and he glared at the woman by his side, but his eyes kept falling to the duckling in the car seat. *He is kinda cute. Man, I want to hold one. Wing let me hold one.*

***

Duke parked the oversized vehicle and everyone followed Terry into the church. The entryway was swarming with humans dressed in their best clothing and all dying to see the twins. They were greeted with many smiles, handshakes, and happy praises. Wildwing was astonished by how many people addressed him as Mac' and acted as if they had known him for years. The lights flashed on and off in the lobby signaling the start of service. Terry led the ducks to the last two pews on the far side aisle and sat down. A woman turned around and gave Terry a hug.

"Wildwing, you remember my sister and mother."

Wildwing stared at the two women for a minute before shaking his head no. The woman frowned and looked at Terry. "It's okay mother, he hit his head again. He doesn't remember much."

"I'm surprised he remembers anything with all the times he's hit his head."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nosedive inquired.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Wildwing's brother."

"Is that what he's calling himself now?"

"Mother stop that!"

"I told you not to marry him. Look where it got you."

"Can we discuss this later mother," Terry hissed between clenched teeth.

"It's always later with you dear," Terry's mother smiled and turned to face the front of the church.

Terry's sister shrugged and sat down as Terry roller her eyes.

Wildwing sat between Terry and Nosedive. Mallory sat on the other side of Dive as the other ducks sat in the pew behind Wildwing.

Anna happily sucked on her toes and watched Nosedive from her perch in her father's arms. Terry leaned over and spoke to Wildwing as Anna reached out to touch Nosedive. Dive jumped and pulled away from her tiny outstretched hands. Wing quickly turned at Dive's sudden movement.

"What's wrong Dive? She have cooties?" Wing laughed.

"She stinks."

"Are you sure it's not me?"

"It's her. When was she changed last?"

"Before we left."

"She needs a new diaper."

"Want to change it?"

"Yeah right!"

Wing laughed and pulled Anna's hands away from his recoiling brother. Wing rubbed the end of his beak against hers affectionately and tickled her belly. Anna burst into mirthful laughter and grabbed Wildwing's bill. He removed her hands and babbled incoherent things to the child he held. She laughed and clapped her hands before grabbing her feet and sucking her toes again. Wing looked up from his daughter when the worship leader spoke into the microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, dearest friends of Jesus, please stand with me as we open our worship with God of Wonders'.

"Lord of all creation," The band members began to sing as a single guitar player strummed his electrical guitar.

"Of water earth and sky."

"The heavens are your tabernacle."

"Glory to the Lord on high."

The drummer entered when the singers began the chorus: "God of wonders beyond our galaxy."

"You are holy, holy."

"The universe declares your majesty."

"You are holy, holy; Lord of heaven and Earth."

"Lord of Heaven and Earth."

Nosedive rolled his eyes as the band sang the second verse. Wildwing elbowed his little brother in the ribs to remind him to keep quite and to behave. Wing tried to get back to the verse, but he was lost. He waited for the next slid to come up onto the screen with the lyrics to the chorus. The chorus was followed by: "Hallelujah! To the Lord of heaven and Earth."

Anna reached out and grabbed Nosedive's hair and pulled just as the next line was sung.

"Hallelujah! To the Lord of heaven and Earth."

"Oww!" Nosedive yelped on Hallelujah.

Wildwing came to Dive's rescue and tried to release his daughters death grip on the golden strands. Mallory jumped into the fray, but no one could save Dive's precious locks that Anna ripped from his head. Dive rubbed the side of his head as Anna happily waved the strands she had plucked from her uncles' head. Wing gave Dive an apologetic look hoping that his brother wouldn't hold a grudge against the tiny tot.

"Hallelujah! To the Lord of heaven and Earth." The last line was sung at a higher octave and Anna shrieked happily. Her newest possession she waved around like a banner of victory.

The band went back and sang the chorus again and the last verse, but instead of ending on a higher octave they ended on "Hallelujah!"

"It's amazing how no matter how far we wonder, Our Lord is willing to guide our lives back to him," the bandleader said. "Please sing with me Thy Word'." Anna continued to wave her trophy as the band began the second mentioned song. Wildwing swayed to the music, rocking Anna to sleep.

The projector displayed the power point slide up onto the large screens hanging from the ceiling. "This is so lame," Nosedive whispered to Mallory.

"Will you behave?" Wildwing growled.

"But Wing, this is stupid. Why do we have to sit through all this singing and worshiping'."

"Just sing."

The chorus, which started the song, was completed, so they had to sing the first verse.

"When I feel afraid. Think I've lost my way,"

"Still You're there right beside me."

"And nothing will I fear, as long as You are near,"

"Please be near me to the end."

Chorus: "Thy word is a lamp unto my feet and a light unto my path."

"Thy word is a lamp unto my feet and a light unto my path."

"Who ever heard of putting a lamp on your feet? That's stupid. Wing these people are crazy."

"Dive, behave!"

"I will not forget, Your love for me, and yet"

"My heart is forever wandering."

"Jesus be my guide, and hold me to Your side," 

"And I will love You to the end."

"Thy word is a lamp unto my feet and a light unto my path."

"Thy word is a lamp unto my feet and a light unto my path."

"You're the light unto my path!"

The song ended and the bandleader asked. "Please greet your neighbor, not just where you're standing, but also across the way."

After a minute of greeting other church visitors and members the pastor walked out to the podium to start his sermon. Two Bible passages were read, Acts 8:26-40, and John 15:1-8. The latter passage was the basis for the day's message.

"Let us make our statement of faith as it is printed on the screen: We believe in God the Father, maker of the universe and all that we survey. We believe in Christ the Son our Savior, come to us by virgin birth, and lived the perfect life that I cannot and died to save us, bearing all our sins when he was crucified. He then rose from the dead victorious and ascended to the Father's side, where he pleads for our behalf. We believe in the Holy Spirit who sends gifts of power to His church. We believe in the Holy trinity of true life and salvation."

The congregation sat down and the minister began his sermon. "When the Lord said in John 15, that he was the vine and we will only bear fruit through him he is teaching us to remain in him and he will work his wonders through us. We can do no good without the Lord in our hearts, and we cannot truly live without the Holy Spirit. The Lord will see to all your earthly needs so long as you remain in him. If a man remains in me and I in him; he will bear much fruit; apart from me you can do nothing.' The Lord will not forsake you. He loves you and wants to share eternity with you in heaven. So stay close to Him by daily repentance, prayer and study of the Word. Amen.

"Jesus Christ so lovingly died for each and everyone of us and all he asks in return if for us to believe in Him and to repent for our sins. Now we will confess our sins to Him." A written speech asking for forgiveness and confessing the congregations many sins was displayed on the screen. When the confession was complete the band stood and began to play How Deep the Father's Love for Us.'

The head guitarist began the piece with the pianist.

"How deep the Fa-ther's love for us, how vast be-yond all meas-ure that He should give His on-ly Son to make a wretch His treas-ure."

"How great the pain of sear-ing loss. The Fa-ther turns his face a-way as wounds which mar the Cho-sen One bring man-y sons to glo-ry."

The drums and base guitar joined the ensemble for the second and third verses.

"Be-hold the Man up-on the cross, my sin up-on his shoul-ders. A-shamed, I hear my mock-ing voice call out a-mong the scof-fers."

"It was my sin that held Him there un-till it was ac-com-lished; His dy-ing breath has brought me life. I know that it is fin-ished."

The flute player joined the band for the third verse as well as the organ.

"I will not boast in an-y-thing; no gifts, no pow'r, no wis-dom. But I will boast in Je-sus Christ: His death and res-ur-rection." 

"Why should I gain from His re-ward? I can-not give an an-swer. But this I know with all my heart: His wounds have paid my ran-som."

"Why should I gain from His re-ward? I can-not give an an-swer. But this I know with all my heart: His wounds have paid my ran-som."

"Are sins are many yet through Jesus are sins are paid for. Rejoice in knowing that all your sins are forgiven. Now we take this time to glorify our God with our offerings." 

The pastor turned to the altar and lifted up four gold pans and walked to the middle aisle where two ushers took the pans and passed them down the rows. While the offering plates were being passed down the pews the band stood and played Beloved, Let Us Love One Another'."

Mallory passed the plate to Nosedive, who passed it onto Wing and then Terry. The ducks did not place any money in the tray, because they did not know if it would be appropriate. Terry on the other hand placed a five-dollar bill and passed the plate to the side usher who passed the plate to the ducks in the last pew.

"Don't get any ideas L'Orange," Mallory whispered.

"I wasn't thinking about anything, Mallory, so why don't you knock that chip off your shoulder and let me live my life. I already proved that I gave that life style up."

"Bad habits die hard."

"Like accusing the innocent?" Duke offered.

"Shut up." Mallory turned around and waited for the service to end.

Once all the offerings were gathered the ushers brought the brimming golden plates back up to the pastor, who placed them back on the altar. He turned back to the congregation and led them in prayer, before leading the reciting of the Lord's Prayer.

The band continued to stand as the rest of the church's occupants sat down. The piano player and flutist began to play a sweet melody as the guitar player added a counter melody. The song that they began to play was Knowing You'. The singers began to sing and the flute dropped out for a short time.

"All I once held, built my life up-on, all this world re-veres and wars to own all I once thought gain I have count-ed loss, spent and worthless now com-pared to this"

The flute joined back in for the chorus: "Knowing You, Je-sus, knowing You. There is no great-er thing. You're my all, You're the best, You're my joy, my right-eous-ness; and I love You, Lord."

The flute dropped out for the second verse when the drums and back up guitar players joined in. "Now my heart's de-sire is to know You more, to be found in You and known as yours, to pos-sess by faith what I could not earn all sur-pass-ing gift of right-eous-ness."

Again the flute player joined in again for the chorus, "Knowing You, Je-sus, knowing You. There is no great-er thing. You're my all, You're the best, You're my joy, my right-eous-ness; and I love You, Lord."

The third verse all the band members played and sang joyfully. "Oh, to know the pow-r of Your ris-en life, and to know You in Your suf-fer-ing, to be-come like You in Your death, My Lord, so with You to live and nev-er die. Knowing You, Je-sus, knowing You. There is no great-er thing. You're my all, You're the best, You're my joy, my right-eous-ness; and I love You, Lord."

As the song came to a close Terry signaled Wildwing to stand and follow her. She carried their son and he their daughter up to the baptismal basin with the godparents in tow.

"Today Terry and Wildwing bring their twins before the Lord in holy baptism. The Lord said go and make disciples and baptize them in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit'. The Holy Spirit brings each of us to faith, some by baptism and others through his word. The Holy Spirit welcomes these special babes in holy baptism, where as Wildwing was brought to faith through his Word. It is the responsibility of the parents, Wildwing and Terry, to continue to encourage the twins' growth in the Word. Wildwing and Terry, do you promise to teach your children the Word and instruct them in Jesus Christ's teachings, if you are so willing answer we do'.

"We do."

"Now as god parents, Amy and Chris, it is your duty to also see to the children's' growth in the Lord, but also to encourage Wildwing and Terry as parents. If you are so willing answer we do'."

"We do."

"It is not only the parents and god parents who must see to the spiritual well beings of these precious miracles, but also each and every member of this congregation. We must encourage one another, pray for those who are hurting and in need, as well as help our fellow Christians.

"I now place the sign of the cross upon each tiny brow and another upon each heart. May our Lord Jesus Christ keep and protect these infants and the Holy Spirit work his wonders in their hearts. Lord God in heaven I baptize these special babes in the name of the Father (the pastor scooped water into his hand and placed it on each child's forehead in the shape of a cross). And of the Son (again he repeated the motion for each child) and of the Holy Spirit. (He proceeded to do the action one more time before handing Terry and Wildwing each a white cloth to dry the children's heads). May God keep and protect them for all time. Amen."

As Wildwing and Terry made their way back to their seats the worship leader instructed the congregation to rise and join in singing the closing song.

"Every day we are faced with challenges and sometimes they seem to disable us for a time, but with the Lord guiding and protecting us we will never falter. We have all witnessed a miracle today in the baptism of our newest members of this church family. May they find comfort in our gracious Lord Jesus for he is Rock of My Salvation'."

"Though storms of strife as-sail me without warning.

"Though they try to steal my joy a-way.

"I will find rest, in knowing that You have saved me.

"Precious Jesus, Rock of my Salva-tion.

"Though times I stumble

"And fall short of Your standard.

"I rest assured there is love enough for me.

"For I find strength, in knowing You have saved me.

"Precious Jesus, Rock of my Salva-tion.

"Oh my Jesus, Rock of my Salvation.

"Who bore the weight of Calvary's wooden shame

"And cleansed my sin, in the crimson flow of mercy

"Precious Jesus, Rock of my Salvation."

The band broke off into a side bar as the singers paused. The melody took the listeners away and helped every person connect with their savior.

"Though times I stumble

"And fall short of Your standard.

"I rest assured there is love enough for me.

"For I find strength, in knowing You have saved me.

"Precious Jesus, Rock of my Salva-tion.

"Oh my Jesus, Rock of my Salvation.

"Who bore the weight of Calvary's wooden shame.

"And cleansed my sin, in the crimson flow of mercy.

"Precious Jesus, Rock of my Salvation.

"Precious Jesus, Rock of my Salvation.

"Precious Jesus, Rock of my Salvation."

Wildwing cradled Anna in his arms as he sang with the congregation. His heart fluttered and melted like butter when she yawned and pressed her cheek to his chest in an attempt to snuggle closer. He had to laugh. Anna still clutched Dive's hair in her tiny fist and from the looks of it, she was not going to be letting it go for some time.

"Our Lord blesses each and everyone of us with the day he has made. Be joyful and rejoice in it. Go in peace. God goes with us."

"Our walk is not alone," The assembled mass said in unison.

"Please don't be shy come and visit after the service and feel free to give Terry and Wildwing warm blessings for their children. Have a wonderful Sunday."

The church's occupants filed out of the room and milled around in the lobby. Terry quickly swept Wing away from the barricade of people and to the reception hall, where members of the church greeted them. As Wildwing stood with Terry greeting the members, Nosedive stood next to Mallory and Duke in the back of the hall. Tanya and Grin were busy trying to find a table for everyone to sit at and enjoy the ensuing meal.

"This is soooo lame."

"Nosedive, you promised to behave," Mallory scolded.

"Yeah, well I lied."

"Don't start."

"I thought she only wanted Wing to come to the baptism? It's over, we should be going home now."

"This is part of it."  


"I want to go home."

"Kid, just make the best of this and stay quiet. We don't want to hear any more complaining, besides its better if we don't make a scene."

"Hello."

The duck trio turned to find the Pastor behind them, wearing a bright smile on his face.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Morning."

"You must be Mac's friends."

"His name is Wildwing!" Nosedive said obstinately.

"That's right, I keep forgetting. I hope I said it right in the service."

"You did," Mallory comforted.

"To tell you the truth, I was surprised to see him here today. After what Terry told me about him leaving and all."

"That's our fault," Duke interjected.

"I'm glad he's here. I know that he's leaving to go back to your home. It truly is a shame. He's one of the most devoted men I've met in a long time. He was so looking forward to being a father too."

"He's a great dad!" Nosedive said proudly.

"Yes, he is, and he's an even better husband. Terry was very fortunate to find him. If you'll excuse me, I'm needed for a few pictures."

The Pastor left Duke, Mallory and Nosedive to their own thoughts. Dive was not expecting the feelings of remorse or the deep sadness that washed over him. He looked up and saw Terry at the punch bowl holding her son and struggling to pour a drink.

"Need some help?"

Terry jumped at the voice and backed cautiously away from the blond duck.

"Here let me pour you a drink," Dive offered.

"Thank you."

"No problem so how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good."

The baby began to get fussy and Terry sat her drink down to calm him.

"Can I hold him?"

Terry inspected Dive's sincere face. He didn't appear to be concealing any malice toward her or the child, so she let him hold his nephew. "That's it, support his head."

"He's cute."

"He gets that from his father."

"Wing?" Dive scoffed. "No way! I was much cuter as a duckling then Wing. My mom use to tell me that I had all the ladies eating out of my hands where ever we went."

"You must be the charmer then?"

"You could say that," Dive shrugged, being modest. "What's his name?"

"Nosedive."

Dive gave Terry a confused look.

"I know," she laughed. "Strange, but Wildwing insisted. He said that he'd grow into it."

"No, that's not it."

"What's not it?"

"It's not strange."

"Then why are you perplexed?"

"That's my name," Dive whispered. "Wing remembered my name."

"And your mother's."

"Huh?"

"Anna, that's the name he gave to our daughter. Isn't that your mother's name?"

"Yes."

"I knew his old memory would come back some time, but we never really realized it until now."

"Too bad he can't remember you."

Terry fought back the emotions. "He may in time. If God so wills it."

"Humans are strange, all this talk of God gives me the creeps."

"Don't you have religion on your planet?"

"Yeah, but"

"What are you doing?" Wildwing barked.

"Huh?"

"I told you to stay away from Terry and the kids."

"But, Wing."

"No buts Dive, stay away."

"But"

"Wildwing," Terry said softly.

"What?!"  


"Let him hold his nephew."

"That's okay. Here, I wouldn't want to get blamed for anything. After all, I'm already convicted of an uncommitted crime." Nosedive handed his mini self to Terry before going outside. How could he make Wildwing realize that he understood what he was going through?

***

"Wildwing, what are you doing?"

"Keeping my brother away from you and the kids."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. He told me last night that he wanted to kill the twins."

Terry gasped.

"Yes, kill them. I made him promise not to come near them or you. He broke that promise."

"Wildwing, I don't think he meant it."

"Of course he meant it! He's jealous."

"You should have seen how his face lit up when I told him that his nephew was named after him."

"What?"

"Don't you remember? You named our children, Anna Wind Shear Slugger, and Nosedive George Slugger. I guess its Flashblade now, huh?"

"What was I thinking?!" Wildwing said as he slapped his forehead.

"That's what I said."

"I just told my brother off without listening to his side of the story. I'm a fool. Everything I've done as of late has turned into a total disaster."

"Wildwing."

"I've got to go talk with him."

"Give me Anna."

"But you've got"

"I have two arms, besides I'm sure either Mallory or Tanya would want to hold either one of these angels. They have been sending me looks of longing all day."

Wildwing smiled, handed Anna to Terry, and left to find Nosedive.

***

Wing found Nosedive pacing back and forth in front of the Migrator. He cleared his throat as he calmly approached to get Nosedive's attention.

"What do you want? Did he loose a hair or a feather, and now you want to extract it from my hide?"

"Dive, I'm sorry. I over reacted."

"I'll say," Dive scoffed.

"I have to look our for them. They need someone to protect them."

"I know, Wing."

Wildwing smiled. "So, what do you think of his name?"

Nosedive's face lit up. "It's the coolest name on the planet."

"I thought so too."

The Flashblade brother's embraced, waiting for the other to break the dreadful silence.

"Dive?"

"Yeah, Wing."

"I know you want to go home, but I would really like to spend the rest of the day with my kids. If that's all right with you?"  


"Yeah, sure."

***

Wildwing was dropped off with Terry and the twins at her apartment. She needed to run a few errands and left Wildwing with the twins. He locked the door after she left, remembering her warning about being in the bad part of town, even though it looked nice enough, and turned on his heals to go play with the twins. He peered into the crib Tanya had brought and found the twins asleep. "Great, I plan to spend the day with my kids and they're asleep. Now what?"  


The tiny apartment did not have much to offer in terms of space to work out let alone to stretch. Terry didn't have a computer, so he couldn't surf the web. She did have a small TV and VCR though. Wildwing sat on the couch and turned the TV on. Being a couch potato was better then doing nothing. To his amazement the tiny television could not receive any channels. Why the heck would anyone have a television set that didn't work? Wing stood up and paced the miniature apartment. The time seemed to drag on slowly. He looked in the corner and found a stack of videotapes. *Why would she have videotapes if her TV doesn't work?* he pondered.

He knelt in front of the stack and read the labels of each tape. Transformers', Beast Wars', Batman', Spiderman', Kingdom Chums', Veggie tales', Everyday life', Wedding', South Pacific', The King and I', Mulan'. *She has got to be the strangest human I've ever met. No wait, Thrash and Mookie are the strangest. She's a close third though.* Wildwing picked Everyday life' from the stack and popped it into the VCR. He was amazed that it worked and that the TV displayed the images and sounds.

The picture was bouncing around and it took a few seconds for Wildwing to realize that it was a home video. "Here's our new home," came his voice from the movie. "Here's the closet living room kitchen bathroom and last but not least the bed room." Wildwing heard the excitement in his voice as he mentioned the last room. He suddenly felt his face get hot and livid with color. What was he thinking when he made this video?! What possessed him to say something like that and in that way?!

"This will be great," he went on to say to the camera. "Terry will get a kick out of this." Mac was lighting a pathway of candles to the bedroom and the camcorder caught every action. "Uh oh, here she comes."

He quickly turned out the lights, but left the candles burning as he ran to hide. The sound of the door unlocking was heard and Terry's keys jingling as she closed and locked the door.

"Mac, are you home what's this? Mac? Are you trying to get us kicked out?!"

The camera spied Terry following the trail of candles to the bedroom, extinguishing them as she went. "Mac, where are you?" she called from the bedroom.

Mac continued to lay on the couch with the camera rolling waiting for her return.

"Mac?" Terry emerged from the bedroom, extremely perturbed. She stood in the doorway to the hall, stationed between the bedroom and bathroom, with her hands on her hips. "There you are, what are you doing?"

The camera panned from Terry to a candle on the TV stand. Mac lit the candle and blew out the match. "Setting the mood."

"Your impossible."

The camera continued to roll as the two became enveloped in a passionate kiss. (And that was as far as it went kiddos. Geesh, do you really think I'm that sick?! Yeah right, I do have morals!)

Wildwing quickly fast-forwarded the tape, but it was unnecessary for the scene quickly ended and a new one popped up onto the monitor. Wing pushed play and watched the scene unfold. Terry was standing in the kitchen making something to eat at the stove. 

"That smells good. Whatcha cookin' good lookin'?"  


Wildwing rolled his eyes at his stupid comment.

"Making breakfast."

"What are you breaking fast?" 

Wildwing groaned.

"You and your stupid puns."  


"Puns or buns?"

"Does it matter?" Terry asked as she turned to hug him.

Wildwing figured the picture was not picking up the entire encounter and he was glad.

"How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Better."

"You don't have the need to expel your internals?"

"Not at the moment."

The scene ended and a new one began. Terry was sitting on the couch with her feet up, rubbing her small belly.

"How's our beautiful mother doing today?"

"Relaxing."

"As she should be."

The camera moved and changed hands. Terry was now filming Mac.

"How's the daddy to be?"

"Ready to go. How long until you have our bundle of joy?"

"Five more months."

"This is going to be one long pregnancy."

"Come here silly."

The picture on the television screen depicted Mac as a caring loving husband and father. He knelt down on the couch and laid his head on Terry's stomach. He spoke soft, kind words to the belly and rubbed it affectionately.

Wildwing couldn't help but wipe away the tears. That was him, no doubt about it, but he couldn't remember. The actions seemed familiar, but foreign at the same time. This was all so confusing. Why was life so hard?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He quickly turned the videotape off to go and see who it was. A clean-shaven man in a white suit, brown hair, and sparking eyes stood waiting outside with a large smile on his lips.

"Can I help you?"

"Well bless my soul, Mac, You look great!" he drawled enthusiastically.

"Excuse me?"

The gentleman pushed his way past Wildwing and into the apartment. "It's been a long time old friend. You never write, or call any more. I'd begun to think you were's dead."

"Who are you?"

"What?! You don't member me, Mac? You don't know how much that hurts. But no matter, you'll remember shortly. The Bible says to the Jews who had believed him, Jesus said, If you hold to my teachings, you are really my disciples. Then you will know the truth, and the truth will set you free'."

"What?"  


"Jesus replied, I tell you the truth, everyone who sins is a slave to sin. Now a slave has no permanent place in the family, but a son belongs forever. So if the son sets you free, you will be free indeed."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Mac, you are a numb noodle. Don't you ever listen?!"

"Who are you?"

"Jesus died for you and all he asks is for you to believe in him."

"I don't want to be rude, but you have to leave. I don't know you and I'm sure Terry wont like a stranger in her home."

"You're here."

"I'm her husband."

"Memories coming back, eh?"

"What?"

"Now this is what the Lord always told me about. Aren't they precious?" The man drawled as he leaned over the crib railing to tickle the babies.

"That's enough! You are leaving now!"  


"Now, Mac, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"I don't know you!"

"Of course you do, I'm Bubba, your roommate from the hospital."

"What hospital?"

"Geesh, you have lost your marbles."

"Terry will be back soon. Please leave," Wing growled.

"Terry, what a doll. I sure would like to see her again. Do you remember how you once told me that God had sent you an angel?"

"No."

"You were so convinced that Terry was that angel," Bubba laughed. "But she wasn't. As a matter of fact it was her angel that found you and decided to help you both. I must have been crazy to have taken on THAT job."

"Excuse me?"

"But now God has sent you an angel. He wants you to know that you must make the correct decision. Do not get caught up with your emotions. There are four people counting on you to make the right choice here."

"What is the right choice?"

"Only you can answer that."

"How can I? I'm so confused."

"Pray."  
  
"Pray?"  


"He knows what you must do. Trust in Him and the truth will se you free'."

"I'm lost," Wildwing confessed.

"It's simple. God is watching over you. He sent me to keep you from going astray. We all, like sheep, have gone astray, each of us has turned to his own way; the LORD has laid on him the iniquity of us all.' He tends his flock like a shepherd: He gathers the lambs in his arms and carries them close to his heart; he gently leads those that have young'."

"You are one strange human."

"Angel actually, but who's counting? I'd best be going. An angel's job is never done. See ya."

The figure before him disappeared in a glimmer of sparkling radiant light. Wildwing shook his head, rubbed his eyes and looked at the vacant spot. Tiny speckles of flashing pixy dust flittered to the floor and popped on contact. Once the brilliant shower had dissipated, Wildwing quickly checked on his children. They were both asleep and unharmed by the pyrotechnics. Wildwing sighed before sitting on the couch to contemplate his recent encounter with his imaginary friend'. Something didn't add up. He looked around the room and found a Bible on the TV stand. He didn't know if he could handle any more of the video so he picked up the Bible and flipped through the pages. He stopped in the book of Psalm and read the first chapter he found. Psalm 46: God is our refuge and strength, an ever-present help in trouble. Therefore we will not fear, though the earth give way and the mountains fall into the heart of the sea. Though it's waters roar and foam and the mountains with their surging'

"Call on me in the day of trouble, and I will deliver you," Wildwing whispered as he closed the book, bowed his head and prayed for help.

***

Terry came home to find Wildwing asleep on the couch and the twins awake. "Fantastic! I left my children in the care of a good for nothing dead beat."

  
Anna threw out her arms and cried out happily as her mother bent down to pick her up. Terry fed the children and waited till the ducks came to pick Wildwing up.

Wing awoke an hour later to find Terry playing with the twins on the floor.

"Sleep well?"

Wildwing wiped the sleep from his eyes and nodded. "What time is it?"

"Six o'clock."

"The others will be here in a couple of hours."

"Did you enjoy your day with the kids?"

"How could I, they slept the entire time."

"So you took a nap with them."

"No. I just had a rough day. I've been trying to remember us."

"Don't rush it. It will come back in time, if"

"God so wills it. Yeah, yeah, I know. You have a bad habit of saying that."

"Yeah, I do." Terry admitted as she wrinkled her nose.   
  
Wildwing laughed. "Have I ever told you how cute you look with that look on your face?"

"Oh, Mac," Terry said gaily, throwing her head back.

"Wildwing," Wing reminded.

"Wing, do you remember anything?"

"Well maybe a little. I vaguely remember a garden encircled by rose bushes. There was a tree in the center and a carpet of green grass."

"That's at the hospital."

"I remember our wedding. The feeling of apprehension and our dance. We danced to The Prayer'."

"Yes."

"I remember I remember it all!"

"It all?"

"Yes, everything Terry, do you know what this means?!" Wildwing exclaimed, jumping to his feet.  


"No."

"I remember. I know everything I forgot."

"That's great! but what does that get us?"

"I don't know, maybe if I am given enough time I could come up with"

Wildwing was interrupted by a knock at the door. Terry answered the door and let the Mighty Ducks in.

"Hey Wing!"

"Dive! You're early."

"Yeah, well I wanted to see the babies," Nosedive smiled as he reached into the crib and came out with baby Nosedive.

"Dive, support his head."

"I got it, Wing. Don't worry."

"But I do."

Nosedive frowned at his older brother before turning his attention back to the child in his arms. Mallory stood behind Dive affectionately petting the baby's head.

"I'm not going back to Puckworld."

"What?!" Dive looked up in surprise.

"I can't, Dive." Wildwing went to Dive's side. "I have responsibilities to fulfill. I remember everything during those two years and I can't leave them."

"But, Wing"

"Dive, look at him."

Nosedive looked at the babe he held.

"Would you be able to leave him fatherless? Could you abandon him when he needed you most? I know I missed some important things Dive, but you missed some of the same things in my life too. You're an adult Dive; you don't need me to watch over you anymore. Besides, I'm sure Mal can keep you in order."

Nosedive looked from baby Nosedive, to Mallory, to Wing, then back down at baby Dive. "You're right. You always were."

"Thanks, Dive."

Wildwing said his good-byes to his teammates before saying goodbye to Nosedive.

"Wildwing, I know why you chose to stay, but it hurts to loose you again."

"Change always hurts. I desire to see home again and mom and dad, but I can't. Besides you're not loosing me entirely, I'll come and visit when the kids get older. That way mom and dad get to meet their grandkids. When you get home tell them I'm sorry and that I love them."

"I will."

"Goodbye, Dive."

"Bye, Wing."

***

Dive sulked in the back of the aerowing. Mallory sat next to him attempting to console him. "Dive, I know parting with those we love is painful."

"And it intensifies when you think that we'll never see each other again."

"Oh we may see him again, Dive. Never give up that thought."

"Thanks Mal."

***

Bubba smiled mischievously from the tree branch he was perched on outside of Terry's apartment. He had been waiting for the Mighty Ducks to leave so he could spring another surprise on Wildwing and Terry.

"Wildwing, what changed your mind?"

"Let's just say my prayers were answered in a small way." Wing sniffled and turned to wipe a tear that had been forming in his eye.

"Why, Wing? Why didn't you just take them with you back to Puckworld? Why didn't you take me with you?"

"You belong here on earth. I can fit in here, but you would never fit in on Puckworld. Besides, I play for the Mighty Ducks. I have a great job and I can provide for you here. I can't guarantee that on Puckworld."

"Oh Wildwing." Terry fell into Wing's arms and he held her close. He ran his fingers through her hair as he inhaled its fragrance. Somehow it reminded him of home.

Bubba chuckled softly and watched the couple reunite happily. He would just have to let them have some time to get reacquainted before he reintroduced himself to the pair. 

"Clancy what is taking so long?"

"Sorry, God sir, but I thought that it was best if they *cough*, you know, got reacquainted," Bubba said without his country accent.

"Clancy you are impossible."

"Hey you're the one who instituted marriage. It's only natural."

"For two ducks, not a human and a duck!"

"Sure, sure, but I thought you said"Bubba raised an eyebrow in puzzlement

"Terry is not a human, yes. She is a Puckworlder just like Wildwing, just, how should I put it in terms for your hillbilly nature to understand? She's disguised."

"Talk about pulling the wool over their eyes. Doesn't she know?"

"Of course she does. She's not ignorant. Now get going and finish your job!"

"Yes sir. Right away, God sir."

***

Wildwing awoke with Terry, in her Puckworlder form, in his arms. He smiled softly and gently stroked her cheek. Now that he had all the answers to his questions he knew what he had to do. "Thanks Bubba," Wing whispered to the quiet room. "And thank you God. Thank you for everything."

  


The End.

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks and all related characters. I own this idea and all additional characters (besides God, who owns me.) God of Wonders belongs to Marc Byrd and Steve Hindalong. Thy Word belongs to its writer. How Deep the Father's Love for Us is by Stuart Townend. Beloved, Let us Love One Another is by William Dailey. Knowing You, which this story was inspired by, is by Graham Kendrick. And last but not least, Rock of My Salvation is by Brent Helming. Oh yeah and The Prayer' is by Gosh Grobin. All mentioned videotapes belong to their respective owners, such as Disney and Hasbro, etc.

A/N: I hope this story cleared up some of the loopholes I left open till now. Thank you to all whom reviewed and read, esp. to Lily C. Thank you for your honest opinion and constructive criticism.

I would like to take this time to thank the Apostles Lutheran Church's Worship team: Andrew, Nate, Jodi, Debbie, Andy, Steve, Chris, Jordan, Dave, Marc, Jamie, Everand, and anyone else I happened to leave out for allowing me to join in the music and praise. Thanks for the music which I *ahem* commandeered for this project. It was only after hearing the song Knowing You' that I was inspired to write this. Soon after that the worship team let me join in the fun and play for the band. The services mentioned in the story were also commandeered from worship services of Pastor Kronebusch and Pastor Hein in respective order, but not taken word for word. I'm terrible at memorizing speaches besides I find paraphrasing works better and is shorter.

Trust in the Lord with all thine heart; and lean not unto thine own understanding. In all thy ways acknowledge him, and he shall direct thy paths. {Proverbs 3: 5-6}

Trust in the Lord, and do good; so shalt thou dwell in the land, and verily thou shalt be fed. Delight thyself also in the Lord; and he shall give thee the desires of thine heart. Commit thy way unto the Lord; trust also in him; and he shall bring it to pass. {Psalm 37: 3-5}

For the Lord God is a sun and shield: the Lord will give grace and glory: no good thing will he withhold from them that walk uprightly. O Lord of hosts, blessed is the man that trusteth in thee. {Psalm 84: 11-12}

I am come a light into the world, that whosoever believeth on me should not abide in darkness. {John 12: 46}

Once again thank you for reading. May God Bless you and Keep you. May His face shine upon you and grant you His peace.

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless

Elfy.


End file.
